Innocent Dark
by Yami Neferbre
Summary: *Discontinued*Remake of Half a Soul. Yaoi version. SetoxYami. Yami is a boy from a prophecy, bitten and turned, Seto is a vampire slayer.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Yami Neferbre  
**Title: INNOCENT DARK**  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh, Blade, or Underworld, or any of the songs that I use  
**Paring**: SetoxYami  
**Rating**: R (just to be safe)  
**Warning**: Violence, language, sexual content  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary**: It's a remake of my Half a Soul story, and jus for u Dragon, it's a SetoxYami yaoi story.  
**Status:** Incomplete 1?

**INNOCENT DARK**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"_Bakura stay here," commanded his uncle firmly, rising from his feet and firmly taking his small hand in his own larger one, "your mother is not to be bothered, she needs to concentrate so that she can have your little sibling". _

_Innocent chocolate eyes turned up to stare at his uncle, the blonde haired man smiled at him warmly before pulling him into his lap, "will it be the child from the prophecy Uncle Ryder". _

_Blinking Ryder Wheeler turned thoughtful hazel eyes over his shoulder towards the stairs that led to the second level, "I'm not sure, time will tell, the moon will go red, the stroke of midnight will toll, and your brother or sister will be born with crimson eyes then they will fade to violet. If not, it could be any other child born within the rest of this year, remember it is only January". _

"_Yes but, the baby is supposed to be born in January right, that's when the Great Pharaoh was born, the one that created this prophecy," protested the young four-year-old, "I remember Papa telling me that the baby was supposed to be born on the same day as the Pharaoh, my sibling is being born today or tomorrow". _

_Grunting Ryder ran his digits through his nephews snow coloured hair absently, Bakura was right, if his sister was able to push the child out on the stroke of midnight then that baby would be the reincarnation of the Great Pharaoh, the Pharaoh who died three thousand years before trying to bring light to this world. Heaving a sigh he glanced at his two young children whom where playing silently on the floor in front of the fireplace. Both were golden haired with fair skin, save one was a boy with his same eyes, and the other a girl with gorgeous indigo eyes. Neither of his children had been that child and he was thankful for that, he did not want them to have to bear the responsibility that the prophecy child would. _

"_Papa," came a small boy's voice._

_Shaking himself out of his trance Ryder glanced at his young son, "Yes Joellin". _

"_Is the baby almost here," he asked, wide brown eyes questioning. _

"_I don't know, your mother and uncle are up there with Aunty Yulene, they will tell us when the baby is here," he assured with a small smile, his son beamed at him before he went to go sit back down with his sister Mai. Licking his parched lips Ryder held Bakura in his lap while staring back at the stairs, all the while praying silently to the Gods that his new nephew or niece was not the child of the prophecy, for if it was, the vampire King would be watching him or her for the rest of their life until he could strike. _

_Unexpectedly a stroke of lightning burst through the darkness outside brightening the sky, Ryder gasped as his eyes spotted the moon above in the night sky even through the rain and the clouds, it was a deep crimson, its glow pulsating like the blood through a vein. The stroke of midnight tolled out from the grandfather clock nearby, jaw dropping Ryder stared at the moon in utter shock, "Gods no". _

_A door opened upstairs, attracting the attention of the three small children and Ryder, they turned to see a proud man with shoulder length brilliant white hair, a strong build, and wonderfully tanned skin striding down the stairs, his deep chocolate eyes fixed upon the bundle in his arms. Bakura screamed with delight and dashed towards his father, reaching him as he stepped off the stairs, "may I see Papa, please". _

_Ramsey Al Fahr broke out of his trance, his eyes drifting to his eldest child, he was in shock from what all of the adults in the home had realized, his child was the one from the prophecy. _

"_Yes Bakura, go to the couch and I will show you," he murmured somnolently, Bakura immediately bounded over to the couch sitting upon it and leaving his father some room to sit between him and Ryder. _

_Sitting down Ramsey tenderly moved the soft silk and cotton blanket out of his new child's face, the three children and Ryder immediately shifted to see the baby's face. Ryder gasped, while the three children beamed at the small child. Wide violet eyes stared up at its father innocently; bronze skin, still wet from being removed from his mother's womb, glistened in the light from the fire. Born with a full head of spiky ebony, crimson hair with golden bangs framing its face, a beautiful child to say the least. _

"_It looks exactly like the Great Pharaoh," whispered Ryder as he gingerly ran his digits over the baby's head, "Gods I had hoped that it would not be your child that would be the one from the prophecy". _

_Ramsey sighed and leaning down kissed the baby's head, 'it is both a curse and a blessing, I must go to the Castle tomorrow, the council will tell me what is best". _

"_And the gender," Ryder asked. _

"_A boy, this is my son and I will do what is best for him," stated Ramsey, ignoring the three children as they continued to giggle and stare._

"_Does he have a name yet". _

"_Yes, Yami Al Fahr, after the Great Pharaoh himself". _

_**FOURTEEN YEARS LATER**_

Yulene stepped gracefully out onto the small patio of her home; the warm sun above heated her skin and caused her to moan at its comfort. Brushing aside the folds of her silk and linen dress she freed the lower half of her still shapely legs, moving to the stone railing she peered down with beautiful electric blue eyes, scanning the village before her with both love and distaste.

She had been forced to leave her rich home back in Aldeham, along with her family. It had been against their wishes; they had been removed of their high positions on the Slayers council and were escorted to this beautiful and primitive village not far from the city. The council members had said it would be best if her baby boy was raised elsewhere, away from the prying eyes of vampire spies or familiars. Her and Ramsey had disagreed, along with Akunadin Kaiba and Ryder Wheeler. But the word of the elders over rated them and they left to live away from safety.

Below in the village square, which consisted of a large patch of lush green grass with a stone path and water fountain, were seven teenagers frolicking about in the heat of the afternoon sun, laughing and joking as they went through one of their rough games of tag. A warm smile spread across her face as she watched her two boys sprinting among them, both smiling and dressed in nothing but tight knee length shorts and a linen tunic stained with dirt.

Both had grown into beautiful boys, one with long silky pallid hair, and the other with wild crimson, ebony, and blonde. Both were smaller in build, but toned well with strong muscles from working in the fields. Perfect bronze skin adorned them accenting their eyes to make them become more prominent. Violet belonged to her youngest, and chocolate to her eldest. The two boys may have been separated by four years, but sometimes you could never tell with how close they were.

Heaving a sigh she called out, "Bakura, Yami, come back home please lunch is on the table". The two stopped in their games, and waved a good-bye to their friends. Immediately Yami, her youngest, bounded onto Bakura's back arms locking around his neck and his knees squeezing against his brother's firm hips. She laughed openly as Bakura gripped Yami's legs and promptly carried his brother back to the house, winding through the few houses that filled this small village.

The two brothers came laughing through the door onto the patio, Yami still upon Bakura's back. They were so absorbed in each other that they did not notice the stern expression upon their father's firm face, "be gentle Bakura, you will be the death of him, out your brother down now," Ramsey commanded before sitting down at the table.

Shamefully Yami slipped off of Bakura's back and took his seat at the table, Bakura following in suit, "sorry Papa," Yami murmured, down casting his eyes.

Ramsey grunted before reaching and grabbing the salad bowl, "I know you are, you do not have to say it little one, now help your Mother with the drinks, she is in the kitchen," he said, Yami gave a curt nod before rising from the table and striding back into the house.

Immediately Bakura glanced at his father, deep brown eyes accusing, "you treat him as if he is fine porcelain".

Placing the bowl upon the table Ramsey met his sons eyes, "he needs to be careful, even though he does not know who he is or the prophecy that he was born into, he needs to keep his body healthy. If he injured himself from roughhousing in your childish games like a hooligan and Valick decides to show his disgusting face and pull one of his stunts, your brother would not last".

"He would not last anyway and you know it," snapped Bakura, clenching his fists on the table, "no matter how hard the two of us try Valick will be able to get what he wants. The only way we would be able to stop him is if we have Slayer's here from Aldeham, Seto and Blade volunteered last year to come out here full time but the elders would not permit it".

"And you think I don't know that," growled Ramsey, slamming his fist on the table, "I want my son to be protected, but the elders insisted that if he was in the most remote place he would be safe. I believe that is bullshit and you know it, I suggested from the start that we raise Yami right within the Castle where he would receive his training and he would become a slayer. But the Elders believed that that was not safe and sent us here".

Scowling Bakura leaned back in his chair, averting his gaze to the west where the Sarai Forest began, "That still does not give you a reason to treat him like a treasured piece of glass that will break from a simple touch," he growled.

Rising rapidly to his feet Ramsey knocked over the chair he had been sitting upon and stared heatedly at his son, "I want what is best for my son Bakura; I have been the same way with you for the most part. Do not tell me how I should be treating your brother, I only wish to protect him".

"And you are so consumed by your want to protect him that you do not act as a Father to him," bellowed Bakura in defence, "all he wants is for you to tell him that you care, that you love him, to comfort him, and to do fun fatherly things with him".

Narrowing his eyes Ramsey stiffly sat back down, "he knows I'm here, all he has to do is ask," he replied, dishing out some of the chopped meat, vegetables, and sauce.

"That is the point Papa, he shouldn't have to, you have done all of those types of things with me, and never with him, you seem afraid that the very notion will break him".

"What is all the shouting about," demanded Yulene as she strode through the doorway carrying four glasses, Yami following her silently with the jug of juice.

Silence drifted between the two as Yulene placed the glasses on the table, her blue eyes peering into their eyes demanding an explanation; she received her answer by their expressions, "Yami darling may you check and see if I closed the front door please," she said giving her child a small smile. Obediently, and with a saddened face, Yami retreated back into the house to do as he was asked.

Once he was out of range she snapped, "we are telling him today Ramsey, I cannot bare to lie to him any longer".

"We only have a month to wait before he turns fourteen. You can wait that long," Ramsey insisted, taking a drink if his juice.

"No I cannot," she protested staring into her husbands face, "I am growing tired of following the insensible instructions of the Elders. They do not now how it is lying to your child, and raising him out in the open and away from the Slayers. I want him safe, not vulnerable".

Heaving a deep breath Ramsey let the sternness leave his face to be replaced with that of a kindly Father's, "you are right, as are you Bakura. I need to change for his sake, and we need to tell him and take him back to our home in Aldeham. Valick knows where we are, I can sense his presence, his darkness is drenching the very air around us with his evil. I fear that the damned vampire will try and turn him the first chance he gets after he turns fourteen".

"He would do that," Bakura asked in disbelief.

Nodding Ramsey ribbed his neck, "he has done it upon many occasions, though usually the teenager does not live through it," he expounded.

"You closed it Mama," came Yami's voice as he moved back out onto the patio, seeing that all eyes had been turned to him and the conversation had stopped he took a step back towards the door, fearing that he had done something wrong, "did I interrupt something".

Shaking his head Bakura smiled at his brother, "no, you just startled us; come on the food is getting cold".

Yami glanced at all of them sceptically before moving and sitting down at the large wooden table. With a yawn he covered his mouth and reached for the salad bowl, before he reached it his Father's large hand grasped his wrist, fearfully he turned his gaze towards him. Stern brown eyes bore into his own, searching his very soul, for what Yami did not know.

"Are you having troubles sleeping lately," Ramsey asked, his voice gentle but demanding.

Swallowing hard Yami glanced at Bakura for support; his brother gave him a small encouraging nod, "yes," he answered timidly.

"Why".

Flinching Yami turned his gaze away shamefully, fearful that his Father would think that he was weak, "nightmares".

Ramsey's eyes went dark with anger and worry, "what are they about," he questioned.

"Vampires Papa," Yami stammered.

"Do you see one that continues to reoccur, one vampire that is constantly in them," Ramsey demanded.

"Yes," answered the young teenager, his body trembling under his father's gaze, "he's frightening Papa, I'm sorry".

Ramsey pulled back, realizing that he was frightening his child, "there is no need for you to be sorry Yami, everyone has nightmares, I just wanted to know what it was about is all. I should be sorry, I startled you by the seems of things".

Wide violet eyes stared at him incredulously, "p…p… pardon".

"I'm sorry," Ramsey murmured out again, "I frightened you Yami, I'm apologizing for it. Now, let us enjoy our meal".

Blinking several times Yami tried to absorb what had transpired, not since he was a small child has his father said sorry to him, he was always overly protective and stern with him. What brought about this, something was going on between his family members, something that they did not want him to know. It was obvious.

"What is going on," he demanded glancing at each of them, "something is transpiring amongst you and I want to know what it is".

Bakura, Yulene, and Ramsey glanced at each other, they had already agreed on spilling out the truth, but now that it was time to they found that their throats had gone dry.

Gulping down a large portion of her juice Yulene placed the glass on the table before reaching out and placing her tender hand over her son's, "you know of Aldeham, you know of the slayers that protect these lands, and you know of the prophecy that they are waiting to have fulfilled. But what you don't know Yami, is everything in between".

"I don't understand," Yami murmured in bewilderment.

"What your Mother means Yami," Ramsey said gaining the boy's attention, "is that we are not just a family of farmers in a small village under the protection of the Slayers. But we are slayers. Your Mother and I were both members of the Slayers Council, and squadrons of the slayers back in Aldeham. Both of us had been entrusted with two of the seven Millennium Items created by the father of the Great Pharaoh himself, along with your Uncle Ryder and Aunt Kohana.".

"We have other family members," said Yami, anger and disbelief flooding from his voice and expression.

Bakura nodded before leaning forward in his seat, "yeah Yami, we have our Aunt and Uncle, along with two cousins and a Grandfather back in Aldeham. Yami whenever I leave the house for those month long camping trips, I am not actually hunting, I am back in Aldeham training to be a slayer. That is what Corry and Helena do as well, that is why we leave together," he explained, his eyes beginning for forgiveness.

Violet eyes darkened in utter fury, snapping his hand away from his mother Yami glared at his brother, "and I have been kept in the dark of this why," he snapped.

"Because Yami, the Elders of the Slayers Council decided that we were to raise you away from Aldeham, away from 'harm' per say, and oblivious to the fact that you are a member of one of the wealthiest families of slayers, but also the one person that will shed some light upon the blackness of this world".

"What do you mean by that," Yami demanded, staring at his father for once not intimidated.

Yulene took another drink before she spoke, "you, my son, are named after the man that once died trying to save the human race from vampires three thousand year ago, and do you know why". Yami shook his head, no. She continued with a slight sob in her sweet beautiful voice, "Because you are his reincarnation, the boy of the prophecy, the one that is destined to destroy the vampires from this world and take up the throne of the lands of Kotare".

Rising to his feet Yami glanced at each of them with a blank gaze, disbelief and shock evident in his features, then without another word only a chocked sob he dashed back into the house, the sound of his bedroom door slamming when he reached it. Bakura sprang to his feet and was about to follow his brother in hopes of being able to consol him, but Yulene blocked his path and Ramsey grasped his arms, "give him time," she advised, "this is a great deal of information for a young boy to take in".

_8989089089089098098098098089098089089098098988999898098980980980890898909809809808908908998980890980098980980980_

Hours passed. Day faded off to night, the suns golden rays being replaced by the subtle silver of the moon. Dinner had been eaten in dead silence, the absent of one member making the mood melancholy within the household. Bakura constantly looked up the stairs of their immense stone and wood house with the design of one of the ancient home from the times of the Pharaoh's, his heart longing to join his little brother to make sure that he was alright.

Soon the fire was crackling in the hearth, a deep crimson and golden glow being cast upon the living room and the occupants within. Somnolent faces and sad eyes focused upon what they were doing. Bakura was reading, Ramsey was fervently writing within a large book filled with pages of blank white paper now being filled with his neat printing, and Yulene was weaving a beautiful garment for her youngest child as a birthday gift.

Exhaling a deep breath Bakura lifted his gaze from his book and glanced back at the stairs, he could sense that something was wrong; he and Yami seemed to have a sort of connection with each other. Usually he could tell when Yami was afraid, or if he was upset, or angry. At the moment he could feel all of those emotions along with something else.

A small cry, not loud but enough to shatter the silence in the house echoed off the walls. Instinctively Bakura was about to run to his brother's side, but his mother kept him still while Ramsey strode up the stairs. Sadly Bakura watched this, he wanted to be with his brother, he at least knew how to soothe him, his father did have a clue anymore.

Silently Ramsey stepped off the stairs and into the hallway of the second floor, glancing down he locked his eyes upon his son's bedroom door, striding towards it he grasped the knob and pushed it open. He was met by sheer darkness, the curtains were drawn over the windows allowing no moonlight to enter, and no candle was lit. Taking a moment he allowed his trained eyes to adjust to the blackness around him before he moved forward, he could faintly make out the shade of the bed and a figure hunched over upon it cradling the blanket to their torso.

Sitting gingerly upon the bed he gained a startled cry from the beds occupant along with the feeling of that same person scrambling away from him and pushing himself into the corner. Without a word Ramsey opened the curtains allowing moonlight to flood the room, illuminating it and allowing him to see Yami curled up in the corner of his bed clutching the covers desperately to his body.

"Go away," Yami pleaded, "leave me alone, I don't want you here".

Ramsey sighed, "I'm not leaving Yami, not until you have calmed down and are asleep again".

"I can do that myself," snapped Yami, his voice quivering with uncertainty and fear, "just leave me alone".

Grunting Ramsey lifted his hand and moved it towards his son, Yami flinched and curled up tighter in fear that he was about to be hit, but Ramsey gently pulled him away from the wall and onto his lap where he folded his arms protectively around his small form. He gave a small cry of protest and he struggled to get away, but he was too tired and too weak to be able to pull away from his Father's strong hold, so he slackened in his grip tears of frustration and fear coming to his eyes.

"Please just leave me alone," he sobbed pleadingly, "please Papa go away".

"I won't leave Yami, you are beginning to worry me," Ramsey whispered gently, "please talk to me child, I won't hurt you".

"You are hurting me by being here, you have been lying to me all my life, and you rip my head off every time I get a small injury, and you are never here for me when I need you. Don't try and tell me that you won't hurt me when you have been since I was five-years-old," Yami sobbed, trying again to pry away from his father.

Stung by the insult Ramsey let go allowing his son to scramble away from him and off the bed, taking his blanket with him, his frame being stark against the light that had drifted into the hallway. His throat was dry as he stared at his child whom stood in the doorway, frightened and upset, "I never wanted to hurt you Yami".

"Well Father you did, you have always hurt me, more emotional than physical. So much so that once when I was small I called Bakura Papa because he is more of one to me than you are. But now I don't know who to trust, all of you have been lying to me, keeping something from me that should have never been locked within a cell like it was. Just leave me be," Yami cried out, tears coursing down his face as he careened out the door and down the stairs before Ramsey could react.

Bakura was on his feet immediately as he watched Yami barrel past him and out the front door, grabbing a jacket and his sword he dashed after him, if something happened to his little brother he would never forgive himself.

Yami dashed into the forest, not really watching where he was going, he had long since lost the blanket around his shoulders as he crashed through the trees. The branches seemed to reach out to him like arms, wanting to grab him and pull him to them, to hurt him. Tears streamed from his eyes in rivers, he was so wrapped up in his emotions and his fear of what was around him that he did not hear Bakura behind trying to keep up with his superior speed.

Suddenly his bare foot connected with a tree root, with a cry of both pain and surprise he fell to the ground, the sound of something cracking and a pain lancing up his arm catching his attention. His hands clenched in the moss around him, along with the dirt and leaves. He let his sobs echo through the trees as he lay there unwilling to keep going. Gentle and familiar hands ran over his back and shoulders, turning him over and pulling him to a well muscled torso. Not caring Yami clung to his older brother, he needed the support.

He tried to grip Bakura's tunic as his brother wrapped a jacket around his shoulders to ward off the cold, but he screamed in pain and glanced down at his forearm. It was disfigured, the bone protruding through the skin allowing blood to course over his skin, feeling the pain he cried harder and buried his face in Bakura's chest.

"Bakura why me," he sobbed, "why".

Tears coming to his own eyes Bakura stroked his brother's back, "I don't know Yami, fate chose you, and it is both a cursed and blessed gift from the Gods. Papa said that upon the day you were born," he said tenderly kissing Yami's brow, "but no matter what I will protect you Yami, I always have and I always will, especially now that things will be becoming more dangerous".

"Kura I'm scared".

"Shhh, I know," Bakura soothed, "lets get you back home, I need to tend to that arm, and you need to rest, you have had quite an emotional day". Nodding into Bakura's chest Yami felt his brother lifting him up new bride style before carrying him back home. When Ramsey dashed up to them Yami flinched and clung tighter to his brother, noticing this Ramsey bit his lip and simply walked alongside Bakura as he carried Yami home.

**_A/N:_** _Well, here is the remake, I like it so far, lol, and it will be longer I can tell you that much. I hope all of you liked the first chapter, and its summer so hopefully I can update more often, cross ur fingers. R and R._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Yami Neferbre  
**Title: INNOCENT DARK**  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh, Blade, or Underworld, or any of the songs that I use  
**Paring**: SetoxYami  
**Rating**: R (just to be safe)  
**Warning**: Violence, language, sexual content  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary**: It's a remake of my Half a Soul story, and jus for u Dragon, it's a SetoxYami yaoi story.  
**Status:** Incomplete 2?

**INNOCENT DARK**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Yulene out of my way," snapped Ramsey, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor, "he's my son let me see him".

Cold ice blue eyes averted to stare at him, the occupant closing the bedroom door, "no, at the moment he wants nothing to do with you, so until he says otherwise I will be the only one going in there. I suggest you do what we should have done from the beginning and ask for Seto and Blade to come here and act as body guards".

"I did not mean to scare him," Ramsey protested.

"Well you did," she said coldly, blocking him from reaching her son's bedroom door, "so until he is better you should ride to Aldeham and retrieve Seto and Blade. He needs to the protection now because you scared him enough that he broke his arm in the fall. Leave now, the very sight of you is making me angry".

"What did I do to you," he growled out, "I have never done a thing to you Yulene".

She scowled, crossing her arms she glared daggers at him, "Bakura is right, and I should have put my foot down years ago. You should have never treated Yami that way, just because he is from the prophecy does not make him different from Bakura. He is your son; he is a gift to you from the Gods just like Bakura. You should have treasured him, taking him with you on the hunting, camping, and fishing trips that you took Bakura on, and treating him like your own child. All he as ever wanted is for you to accept him and love him, and to show that you do," she spat.

Heaving a deep breath Ramsey tried to contain himself, "I wanted to do what I thought was best for him," he expounded, "I did not want him to hurt himself just in case Valick came".

"And you should have known that no matter what he would not have been able to get away," she bellowed before pointing towards the stairs, "now do what we should have done years ago and get Seto and Blade, you are not allowed back into this house until you have returned with them, do you hear me".

He stared at her in shock and defeat, hanging his head he turned and strode down the stairs with heavy feet, his shame radiating from him in thick waves. He could hear Yulene give a small sob, turn on her heels and dash into their shared bedroom. Tears of his own met his eyes as he blindly retrieved his coat and ridding gloves. Stumbling out into the cool morning air he nearly broken down at the rail pelted into his skin, icy and foreboding. This was going to be a lonesome ride.

Staring out the window silently Bakura watched with a heavy heart as his father rode off down the rode into the woods, his clothing already soaked through with water. Heaving a sigh he turned his gaze back upon Yami's sleeping form, reaching out he gingerly ran his digits over smooth bronze skin, Yami shivered as if he could feel his worry through his fingers. Stirring Yami peered up with hazy violet eyes, "something wrong," he murmured, voice hoarse and weak from the night before.

"Yeah, Mama just forced Papa to leave the house, she won't allow him back until he brings back the two bodyguards that had volunteered years ago," he said, shaking his head angrily.

"Do you know them," Yami questioned with a yawn.

Giving a curt nod Bakura crossed his arms, "yes, they are two of my better friends. I would easily trust them with my life, now yours I'm a little bit more protective of because you are after all my brother, but I think I could trust them with you. Though I will warn you, they are not the playful type," he expounded, glancing down at Yami with deep chocolate eyes.

Absently staring at the wood floor Yami heaved a sigh, being mindful of his arm he rolled onto his side, "why don't we just go to Aldeham," he asked firmly, giving a small cough to clear his voice, "we should have ignored the orders of the Elders, obviously they are becoming blind with age. The plan that they conjured up is the most ridiculous scheme I have ever heard of to be frank".

Bakura smiled affectionately as Yami continued to rant on, it was at times like this that a person could realize how brilliant his younger brother was, how much he was like the Pharaoh of old. He did remember Yami being able to make full sentences well before he was one, never mind the fact that he was running before he could even walk. There was a reason why there was so many holes in the walls; he learned speed, not breaks, and seemingly he was still like that.

"Are you listening to me Kura," Yami asked, gazing up at him demandingly.

Blinking Bakura glanced at him, shaking his head out of his trance he gave a sheepish smile, "not really, sorry lost in my thoughts," he said.

Crocking a brow Yami keened at his shoulder which was partially in the sling that was holding his broken arm, "I figured, is my ranting that lacklustre," he questioned.

Shaking his head Bakura ruffled his brother's already wild hair, "nah, actually you know how much I love it when people rant or bitch, its always hilarious for me," he stated.

Yami gave him a small smile, "true enough, and make sure that Mama is not entering the room next time you decide to exhibit your usage of vulgar language," he said pointing towards the door.

Averting his gaze Bakura cursed when he spotted Yulene in the door way, arms crossed, face annoyed, and foot tapping on the floors, "shit, why is it always me with bad timing," he cursed under his breath.

"Because you barely pay attention to your surrounding," said Yulene pointedly, "now go tend to lunch, I must speak with your brother in private you uncouth child," she teased, playfully hitting Bakura's arm as he placed a kiss on her cheek in an attempt to baby her, "that no longer works on me you brat, now go make lunch".

Sitting down gracefully upon the edge of the bed by her son's head Yulene reached out and attentively grasped his broken limb, inspecting it as she spoke, "Yami I need to tell you something more about what your position brought upon your life".

"I am listening Mama," Yami encouraged.

"Remember, the story of the Great Pharaoh. The man whom was born not long after the vampires had landed their ships on the beaches of Kotare and turned this world into utter darkness. The man whom was speaking and walking long before he reached the age of one, he whom learned the way that vampires lived and how you could decipher the difference between one and a human. The one man who created the slayers organization within the Palace, and the first man to ever survive through a vampire bite at the age of fourteen with half his soul".

Yami nodded, his eyes glazed in concentration, "I remember. On his fourteenth birthday, the vampire King Dracule stormed the palace, set flame to what could burn, killed the Pharaoh and bite Prince Yami-Atemu in his sleep and left him to die. But he never did, he lived while still bearing half his soul," he added.

She made of small grunt of confirmation, "and you remember that he created a serum to quench the thirst of a vampire. That way he would be nourished by human food and drink, not blood. Along with the cure, but he was only able to use it once before Dracule destroyed it".

"Yes".

"You also remember that the night he died he killed off Dracule just outside of the now Aldeham in ancient times. How his son, Valick, took over his role and finished him off, leaving him bleeding to death on the ground. From there he said…"

"I won't give up Valick, I will be back to destroy you, I swear it. I sacrifice my soul into the Millennium Puzzle, it will be reborn in at least three thousand years in a boy with my appearance, born upon the same day as I, and the moon will turn red, he will be greeted into this world by the chime of midnight, and his eyes will shift from crimson to violet. He will be destined to be born with the powers to be able to destroy all the vampires that have tainted Kotare. Hear me Valick, this is my final promise".

Nodding Yulene reached out with a delicate yet firm hand, cupping her son's cheek she forced him to look at her, "Valick will be after you, when he will begin to come I do not know, all I know is that it will be soon. But listen to me child and heed me, keep your eyes open and be careful. Not so much in the sense treat yourself with extreme care, just watch the people around you, and watch your surroundings".

"I will," he assured, covering her hand with his, "don't worry Mama, I'll be careful".

She gave him a forced smile, her worry enveloping her too tightly to allow herself to believe that everything would be alright. She knew how Valick was from when she was a slayer and fought against him and his elite guard. They never came out unscathed. Rising to her feet she strode to the bedroom door, turning briefly she spotted him sending her a comforting smile, she returned it before leaving closing the door behind her.

Pressing her back against it she stared down to the end of the hall, the light from the living room and kitchen basking it in its brilliant glow, it was a small comfort to her beating heart. Hopefully nothing transpired any time soon.

890890890890890890890980980980080988900890889098098098089098098098098098008908089809809809809809809809809808

A loud knock resounded on the door, it was late in the evening, Bakura was holding Yami's sleeping form in his lap in front of the fire while Yulene quietly made a simple supper. Reluctantly Bakura lifted Yami into his arms, careful not to wake him and strode towards the door. Upon reaching it Yulene dashed in, towel in hands, "stay back," she instructed before peering through the peep hole on tip toes. She smiled gratefully then taking step back opened the door allowing three wet figures into the house.

Ramsey turned to her immediately, not caring that he was drenched with cold rain water and pulled her into a tight embrace, "Angel was taken captive three days ago. They have yet to hear anything about what type of condition he is in, or if he is still alive in those cells," he explained, pulling back he spotted Bakura and heaved a sigh, "how is he".

"Tired, sore," he stated simply before glancing at his two friends.

Blade was a tall man, dark skinned with tattoos upon the back of his neck, and adorned in pure black leather and a bullet proof vest. On his back was a scabbard and sword, and at his waist was a belt loaded with two berrettas and ammunition. He was a menacing figure, the half vampire within him increasing that. Along with the toned muscles that covered his body.

Seto as well was tall, though pale in colouring with deep chestnut hair and icy cerulean eyes. Like Blade he was adorned in black leather, a bullet proof vest, a sword on his back, and guns strapped to his waist. Slung over his shoulder was a duffle bag filled with what little clothing he needed and more ammunition.

"Bored yet," he questioned smartly, shifting Yami's weight in his arms. Immediately he noticed Seto's cold eyes staring hard at his brother, an emotion flickered in those eyes that he had never seen before; narrowing his eyes he waved his hand in front of his friends eyes, "earth to Seto".

Blinking Seto glanced at his friend with sarcastic amusement, "of course I am not bored, I have only been ridding in the rain all bloody day you moron".

Bakura smiled, "you still have your spunk," he said, then pointed up the stairs, "towels are up there along with the two rooms that your will be staying in. Hurry up, suppers going to be on the table soon, and watch your language, I don't need you tainting my brother".

"Not like you haven't already," grunted Yulene, flicking her son's ear before returning to the kitchen.

Feeling Yami shiver and hearing a small moan he glanced down at his brother's sleeping form in his arms, heaving a sigh he was about to return to the fire but Ramsey stopped him, gently taking Yami from his arms and taking him over to the fireplace. Sitting down upon the rug he held Yami to him tightly, rocking him as if he were an infant. Watching this Bakura had the urge to take Yami away, but at the same time he felt his father's love towards his brother seeping through him. Yami gave a small moan and snuggled even closer to Ramsey's torso, gripping his sopping jacket unconsciously.

Bakura watched for several long minutes as his father, in all his wetness, held his brother in the most loving way he ever had since Yami was but five years of age. He savoured the moment, but it was broken when Yulene strode, "honey, you need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold, or your son. Dinner is ready anyway, you minus well wake him," she said, her voice tender.

Reluctantly Ramsey murmured out, "Little one, wake up, supper is ready". Stirring Yami shivered as he felt the cold water soaking through his clothing, blinking he glanced up at the man holding him believing it to be Bakura, only to stiffen in realization.

"Shh," he soothed, feeling his son's discomfort, "I won't hurt you, I want to apologize for yesterday, for scaring you like I did". Violet orbs narrowed in both bewilderment and disbelief, he squirmed briefly in his Father's grasp only to remember that he had lost mobility in one of his arms, forcing him to stay put.

"Let go," he demanded turning his head away, "Bakura may you please help me up, I have to change now before I can even consider sitting down at the table".

"Yami look at me," Ramsey said sternly, forcing angered eyes to face him, "will you please listen to me, just this one time".

Grunting Yami tried to move away, "I have given you plenty of chances to change, and I always listened to you even when it hurt. Right now I have no reason to listen to you, Bakura please help me up".

"Bakura, go set the table and make sure that your mother has the help she needs in the kitchen," instructed Ramsey, his voice firm as he was forced to contain his frustration.

"Yes Papa," Bakura said helplessly, turning away and striding into the kitchen without another word.

Growling Yami glared into the flames of the fire, watching the golden and crimson flames dance and flicker, enveloping the logs of wood as if they were a long lost lover. Clenching his only mobile fist he glared almost angrily at the beauty of the flames, why wouldn't Ramsey take the hint and let him go.

"Yami, whether you would like to believe it or not, I love you and I care about you with my entire soul. I tried to do what I thought was best up until now. I wanted to make sure that you were safe and out of harms way. As well I wished that you would be uninjured for the most part in case Valick came. I care about you too much to let something that horrendous happen to you. So hate me for it if you will, but hear me child, I still love you and I will always be here when you need me to be," he expounded reaching up and cupping Yami's cheek with a cold damp hand.

"You have never been there before, so it's a little late to start now," snapped Yami slithering away from Ramsey, "now leave me alone until I am ready to be around you again," with that he strode up the stairs towards his bedroom leaving Ramsey upon the floor, tears forming in his dark eyes.

From the shadows in a corner Seto watched the entire conversation, now he understood what Bakura was always talking about. Ramsey had deteriorated since they were forced to leave Aldeham fourteen years before. He was no longer the loving, devoted father that he used to be, he was a brute of a man that showed very little love and affection towards one of his children while giving it wholeheartedly to the other. He scowled as he watched Yami walk past him towards his room, tears of frustration and pain in his beautiful violet eyes.

Reaching his door Yami felt the tingling sensation of eyes upon him, turning he spotted Seto in the corner beside his parent's bedroom door. He locked eyes with the man for a moment, searching his eyes in the dark to confirm who is was. Averting his entire body to the slayer he bowed his head in greeting, before grasping the handle to his bedroom door, "I'm sorry you had to hear that," he apologized.

"I am sorry that you are being forced to live such a life, even the worst of people do not deserve the treatment that Ramsey has obviously given you. My Father may have been a cold slayer, and a cold man, but he still showed that he loved you and that you cared," he stated in a deep voice, "I will give your Father a talking to if you wish".

"Only if you want to," Yami sighed, "I am not guaranteeing that it will get through that thick skull of his". Silently Yami opened his bedroom door and stepping in closed his behind him. Seto stared at the door silently, a small smile gracing his features. The boy seemed so sweet and innocent, beautiful as well. He gave a small growl, he would make sure that Ramsey woke up fully to realize the damage he as done on this boys heart, then he would make sure that Valick would never lay hands upon that godly child.

He swore this oath to all the Gods that were listening.

**A/N:** some of you already know, I will be leaving on Friday to go for a 10 day vacation. I'll be taking my stuff with me so I can work, but I probably won't be able to update. Sorry, byez.

Ozark Mountain Daredevils


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Yami Neferbre  
**Title: INNOCENT DARK**  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh, Blade, or Underworld, or any of the songs that I use  
**Paring**: SetoxYami  
**Rating**: R (just to be safe)  
**Warning**: Violence, language, sexual content  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary**: It's a remake of my Half a Soul story, and jus for u Dragon, it's a SetoxYami yaoi story.  
**Status:** Incomplete 3?

**INNOCENT DARK**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Ramsey," came Seto's voice randomly, lifting his gaze Ramsey locked on Seto's shaded form as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen, "may I speak with you a moment before the meal is ready," he questioned. Blinking suspicious deep brown eyes the former slayer gave a small nod before rising steadily to his feet, Yulene and Bakura staring after him.

Stepping through the threshold behind the slayer he followed the said man outside and into the silver light of the moon. Taking a relaxing breath Ramsey closed his eyes and lifted his face towards the heavens above, it was rare now for him to be able to enjoy the simple pleasures of the beauty of what lay beyond his home and the pressures in his family.

Hearing a grunt he reopened his eyes and glanced at the young eighteen-year-old slayer, "yes Seto, what did you wish to speak of".

"Your son."

Discomfort flooding over him Ramsey narrowed his eyes, "what about him," he demanded, trying to keep his voice steady.

Shifting the guns at his waist Seto crossed his arms, "you need to understand the fact that you hurt him incredible with your irresponsibility, your lack of communication and love, and you lack of physical attention. You of all people should know what this can do to a person, your Father was like this to you because he never wanted you in the first place if I remember correctly".

The memory stung, forcing Ramsey to cover his face with a single hand, "I celebrated the day that he disappeared," he growled out.

Averting cerulean eyes Seto continued, "Then you know how your son probably feels at this very moment. Though I doubt that he hates you, he does not seem to be the type to hate or judge, but your presence now seems to bring out the temper that he obviously has".

"I love that boy," Ramsey murmured out, removing his hand and placing it upon his hip, "I only did what I thought was the best, never once did I consider that I was possibly hurting him with my behaviour. He never appeared to hate me before, in fact now that I reminisce he seemed to fear and respect me until we told him about who he was a few days ago".

"That fuelled it," Seto expounded, reaching down and absently counting the ammunition containers on the belt he wore, "the fact that you have been lying to him added to all the other faults you have had in raising him. Bakura turned out fine, and he received all the comfort, protection, and love that he needed from you. While Yami, on the other hand, has obviously been neglected because of your want to keep him safe. All you have succeeded in doing, Ramsey; it hurt him more than Valick ever could".

Taking a breath Ramsey glanced back at Yami's bedroom window above, he could see through the light of the candle that Yami was pulling a parka over his shoulders for warmth, "what must I do to regain his love," he questioned.

"For now give him the space he needs," advised Seto, turning to Ramsey, "and when the time comes he may either come to you, or you must make the first move. Act as you do to Bakura, be there for him and sat that you love him every day after that. It may work, but with how horrendously you treated him, you may never fully have his love like Yulene and Bakura do".

"I don't care, so long as I have his love and trust," Ramsey murmured, "he, Bakura, and Yulene are my entire world, I cannot live without all three of them. If I lost one, I do not know what I would do".

Cerulean eyes snapped towards the bedroom window, the light had been blown out but he could see with his sharp vision that young beautiful boy peering down at them a few feet from the windowsill. A small smile crept over his lips, a rare thing to behold, '_what is it about that boy that is making me like this,'_ he wondered.

"Dinner," came Bakura's voice through the front window, "come on before it gets cold".

Glancing at each other Ramsey and Seto strode in silently, moving through the door the two of them immediately caught sight of Yami slipping into the kitchen, Blade striding behind him protectively. Seto gave Ramsey's shoulder a small squeeze, forcing the man to look at him, "remember what I said," he whispered, "do not force him to pay attention to you, give him time". Ramsey gave him a small nod of confirmation, with that they strode into the kitchen.

890980890890890890890980809890808898980998890890890890

Once dinner was done Ramsey, Yulene, and Blade cleared the room moving to the heat of the fire in the living room, leaving Yami and Bakura doing the dishes with Seto watching closely. The process was slow, Yami had insisted on not allowing Bakura to do all of it alone, so with the use of only one arm it became difficult to dry the dishes and put them away in their designated cupboards.

"Yami careful," advised Bakura as he watched his younger brother gingerly remove a large bowl from the large basin of soapy water and place it upon the table.

Violet eyes glanced briefly at him, a smile gracing Yami's face, "I won't break anything Kura, you know that".

"I know, I'm just worried that you will try and use that arm," Bakura stated before indulging his hands in the soapy water again, fishing around with his tongue sticking out while trying to find the plates, cups, and utensils that were left.

Yami blinked briefly before turning away, grabbing the towel from nearby he tried to dry the bowl, which moved and turned with his every movement. Growling in frustration he covered his face briefly with the towel before removing it and glaring at the damned bowl, now he understood why Bakura was always cantankerous when he was 'gimped'.

"Need some help," asked Seto's deep voice from behind, Yami gasped in surprise as the Slayer reached around from behind him and grasped the edges of the bowl, seemingly unfazed by the fact that their bodies were pressed tightly together. Unsure at first Yami debated on whether to politely ask Seto to leave, or adjust and allow him to help, after all the Slayers body heat was warming and a great comfort.

"If it is of no trouble to you," Yami murmured.

"I would not have offered if it was," Seto stated, adjusting his grip on the bowls edge.

"Thank you," Yami replied before using the towel with his only mobile hand and slowly drying it, Seto shifting it when needed then placing it in the cupboard when it was dry after Yami directed him to which one it was.

Bakura stifled his laughter as he watched this, he could tell from the moment that Seto entered this house that he could not hold back his attraction to his younger brother. He was not surprised by this; he knew that when they left for Aldeham one day soon Yami would be swarmed by men and women alike because of his appearance. There was only one part of that which worried him, Yami was still extremely innocent in many areas of a relationship, in fact the young teenager had never been in one never mind show any liking towards others in that perspective.

Eventually Bakura stood back drying his hands as Seto shoved the last glass into the cupboard, "that took longer than normal," he said, hanging the towel up on one of the racks nearby, "we should head to bed Yami".

Nodding somnolently Yami leaned against the table, "agreed, Gods I'm tired".

"I'll change the bandage on your arm," said Bakura wrapping an arm around Yami's slumped shoulders, glancing up at Seto he smiled, "you should head to bed too, Blade has first watch".

Giving a grunt Seto strode towards the kitchen door, preparing to sleep until his watch came around, but he was stopped by Yami's voice, "good night Seto, thank you for helping with the dishes".

Stopping he glanced over his shoulder, eyes falling upon that beautiful boy, "your welcome, good night".

8908908908909809089098909889890890980890980890890

A shrill scream broke through the air, shattering the silence as the occupant of the bedroom bolted upright in his bed, brow damp from sweat and his breath ragged. Panting heavily Yami glanced around his room, darkness surrounding him except for the small streams of moonlight that seeped through the half closed curtains. Clutching his broken arm he heaved a relaxing sigh, trying to regain his breath.

Another nightmare, more frightening and vivid than the last.

Shivering he brushed his blankets aside, shifting he swung his legs over the edge of his bed before rising on shaky limbs. Shifting the slits on his nightgown so that nothing but his legs showed he moved towards the table in the corner of his room. Finding it he reached out knowingly, the tips of his fingers colliding gently with a soft and cold object. Taking one last step forward he slithered his hand over the edge of the object and into the cool water within it, hissing at the refreshing feeling.

Delving his single functioning hand into the water he cupped it, pooling water in his palm before leaning over and slashing his face. Gasping as the cold water hit his face he nearly staggered back, steadying himself he leaned against the table before feeling about for the towel he had hanging on the wall. Clutching the soft material he pulled it towards him, taking a breath before he began to lap the water from his skin.

Removing the towel and hanging it up he opened his eyes to stare at the mirror before him, the reflection he saw made his eyes water. The paleness of a frightened, wounded young boy stared back at him with bags under violet eyes and exhaustion from the slouch of his shoulders. Blinking he glanced away, three months of barely sleeping was finally starting to take over.

Heaving a sigh he hung his head, "I need to start sleeping more," he murmured to himself, "cursed nightmares".

Widespread hands placed themselves upon his hips from behind, the owner moving forward and pressing his frame against his own. Gasping, fearful that the vampires in his dreams were here he spun and faced the man before him, nearly screaming in rage when he realized that it was Seto.

"You scared me," he hissed, placing his mobile hand over his heart, "Gods, Horus give me strength".

Blinking Seto gently gripped Yami's shoulders, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten you, I thought that something had happened, your scream was rather shrill".

Placing his hand over his throat Yami hung his head in embarrassment, he had not realized how loudly he had screamed until now, feeling that his throat was parched he turned again and taking a handful of water swallowed it enthusiastically, "I'm sorry that I worried you".

"Yami," came Bakura's voice from the doorway, he stood in nothing but his nightgown with his white hair astray, "are you alright".

"I had another nightmare," Yami murmured, his voice filled with shame, "I'm sorry".

Moving forward Bakura kindly pushed Seto out of the way before pulling his younger brother to him, "there is no need to be sorry or ashamed Yami, everyone has nightmares".

"I feel weak because of them," Yami insisted into Bakura's torso.

"You are not weak, don't think that," said Bakura sternly.

Silently Seto watched this from a few feet back, barely listening to what was being said between the two brothers. He admired Bakura, the young rookie slayer was not afraid to openly soothe his sibling, and was not afraid to hold and comfort his brother. Years ago, before his own younger brother had passed away, he had been the same way with his sibling. Never once did he let Mokuba sleep alone after a nightmare, or deal with the aftermaths in the dark without any comfort.

"I'll stay with you," Bakura insisted, holding Yami closer, "I can feel you shaking madly, you won't sleep again unless I stay with you, you're filled with fear right now".

"I'm fine," Yami protested, his voice uncertain and unsteady, "go back to your room, do not worry about me, you deserve to rest you have woken every night with me for the past three months".

"Yami I am not leaving you, I know you, you won't sleep for the rest of tonight unless I stay. You need to sleep, now come back to bed, I am staying with you no matter what you say," Bakura said, taking Yami's elbows and leading him slowly back towards the bed, supporting Yami's shaking form.

Heading towards the door Seto stared at the two, "I'll be right outside the door, call if you need me Bakura," he offered.

Laying Yami down upon the bed Bakura turned to his friend, offering him a small smile of gratitude, "thanks Seto, I owe you".

"I know how this is Bakura, remember," Seto reminded, "good night".

"Good night," murmured Yami as Bakura slipped into the bed beside him. Taking a deep breath he snuggled into the warmth and safety that Bakura offered to him, clinging to his torso with his good hand. His brother gently rubbed his back, soothing him and encouraging him to sleep. Minutes passed like hours, the room darkening as the night grew later, soon moonlight no longer seeped as brightly through the curtains. Yawning Yami rested his head on Bakura's chest, his eyes closing in sleep.

890890890890890890890890890890890890

Days passed to weeks and weeks faded off to months. July had shifted through to October, the leaves on the trees turning crimson, yellow, orange, and brown before tumbling to the crisp golden grass below. Crops had been harvested, fruits and vegetables had been picked and dug up, leaving the fields and orchards bare and decrepit.

Over that span of time Yami and Ramsey barely spoke, they were polite to some degree, saying hello every once in a while, or Ramsey would ask something of his son. Otherwise nothing was said, and no physical contact was made.

Seto watched this with a heavy pain in his heart, he prayed that Yami would forgive Ramsey, but he knew all too well what treatment that he had received could do to ones trust and love. He and Bakura would often talk amongst each other, debating that and trying to think of ways to return to Aldahem before Yami's birthday swung around in January, Blade would simply sit back and listen.

Yami was nearly fifteen, the age that all those that knew about him dreaded; it was the age that Valick would begin his hunting.

With his arm fully healed Yami would spend his time from dusk till dawn either working in the fields, riding, stretching, or finding someway to strengthen the muscles that he already had within him. He spent very little time with his friends, and very little time communicating with others. Everyone within the household could sense the fear growing within him.

The nightmares had increased, it came to the point where Bakura had permanently settled within his brother's room, refusing to leave him no matter how much Yami protested. A few times, to allow Bakura a few full nights of rest, Seto has stayed with Yami giving him what little comfort he could.

Yulene and Ramsey became worried with this; they along with Blade believed that Valick was trying to frighten Yami before he even made his first appearance. This could worsen the situation by creating an immense fear within Yami, something that they did not want.

……………

"Bakura," called Yulene from the front door.

Glancing up, his wooden sword still pressed against Seto's, he called up from the barn, "yes Mama".

"I cannot find your brother, have you seen him, I need his help with supper," she called out, gripping the skirt of her dress as to ensure that the powerful wind outside did not reveal anything that she did not wish to expose.

Shaking his head Bakura placed the practice weapon upon the ground, Seto following in suit, "I haven't, maybe he went out ridding, is Blade gone".

"No," Yulene called, "he is searching for your brother right now in the village".

Locking eyes Bakura and Seto both turned towards the woods, fear lacing through them before they made a silent mutual agreement, "we'll go look for him Mama, don't worry he's probably fine," assured Bakura. Kneeling down he grabbed his real sword from the ground where he had left it over an hour before and dashed towards the woods, Seto alongside him guns drawn and sword on his back.

**_A/N:_** _I hope that this chapter is alright, I'm trying to make things progress, dunno if its working (shrugs) anyway, R and R please._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** Yami Neferbre  
**Title: INNOCENT DARK  
****Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh, Blade, or Underworld, or any of the songs that I use  
**Paring**: SetoxYami  
**Rating**: R (just to be safe)  
**Warning**: Violence, language, sexual content  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary**: It's a remake of my Half a Soul story, and jus for u Dragon, it's a SetoxYami yaoi story.  
**Status:** Incomplete 4?

**A/N:** _Sorry that the last chapter, and well in my opinion, the first few chapters were boring and well not very eventful. Things are now going to start happening, and the story/plot is now going to be moving along, I am desperate to write some action stuff lately, lol. Hope that you enjoy this, especially Red Rose Yuki, sorry about how the last one was so boring, I'll agree with you that it was._

**Chapter Dedication:**

_To Dragon, for helping me with this chappie and beta'ing it for me. Hope you enjoy. _

**INNOCENT DARK**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Yami!" Bakura bellowed as they dashed into the woods, pushing tree branches away desperately as he crashed through, his eyes darting from side to side. Seto ran along side him, worried cerulean scanning the woods around him, all the while dodging trees and jumping over fallen logs and dodging boulders. They ran; not knowing where they were going, and truly not caring. Above the sky grew darker, casting heavy shadows over the two friends as they continued to crash about, stopping rarely to regain their breath.

Stumbling to a halt in the center of a clearing, Bakura collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. It was nearly pitch black and they had been sprinting for hours by now searching for Yami. They had found no signs, no footprints, nothing. Worry cascaded over the both of them, enveloping them and consuming their rational thoughts.

They could not see far in front of them. The moonlight was only able to break through the canopy of trees in minute areas, leaving them little guidance. Howls of wolves and the roars of bears reached their ears as they sat panting in the clearing, moonlight coating them in its comforting embrace. Locking gazes, the two friends placed their weapons upon the ground.

"Where in Ra's name is he? Blade would have contacted me by now if he had returned," growled Seto. "If those bastards touched him I swear I'll kill every last one of them."

"Bakura!" screamed a familiar voice from what seemed like meters away. Swiveling on the ground Bakura and Seto were met with a blur of black dashing past them, then a shivering figure clinging to Bakura's back. Startled, the slayer turned and nearly cried out with relief when he saw Yami, even as shrill, angered cries rang through the once silent woods. Looking up, both slayers gasped in shock as their eyes locked upon at least fifteen ominous figures barreling through the woods towards them - the glitter of their silver blades reflecting the moonlight creating a beacon.

Scrambling to their feet, Bakura urged his brother backwards with a small push. The fourteen-year-old needed no encouragement, sprinting towards home a few inches in front of the two slayers.

Springing over a fallen log, Seto glanced back briefly, spotting the vampires snarling furiously a few meters in their path and he lifted his handguns. Gripping the trigger, he squeezed it with all his might. The hot bullets sizzled briefly in the barrel before spiraling out and moving at an alarming rate towards the fiends. The bullets ripped through flesh; cries of pure agony filling the air as a few toppled to the forest floor, while the others pressed their hands against the wounds desperate to stop the blood flow.

He knew that it was enough to slow them down - for how long he did not care - but it would get them off of their tail and give them a few moments to find a hiding place. At the pace that they were going, they would not reach the house before the vampires caught up with them.

Careening around a large oak tree, Yami glanced back at Seto, the deafening roar of the gunshots ringing in his ears. The slayer averted himself and continued running, cerulean eyes smiling at him reassuringly, urging him to move fast. Bakura gripped his upper arm as soon as he caught up, holding it tightly and steering him towards a small hiding spot that they used to use in their village games of hide and seek.

In the darkness it was hard to decipher exactly where they were going. They were going by pure instinct and nothing more, hoping that they could find the small underground cave before they fell into it. Chocolate and violet gazed into the darkness as they leapt over fallen logs, and dodged trees and brush, all the while glancing behind them for their pursuing enemy, knowing full well that Seto did not have enough bullets to slow the beasts down for long.

"Right there Bakura," Yami panted, dogging a tree. "It's just up that hill to our right."

"Glad to see that you remembered," grunted the slayer while keeping an eye on the vampires behind them. They were still far behind them and seemed like shadows in his vision. Nevertheless, Seto did not put away his guns. Their pursuers continued straight while they dashed to the right.

Climbing the hill, boots slipping on the fallen leaves of autumn, Yami fell to his knees, hands shifting furiously over the ground trying to find the edge of the small cave. Digits ran over cold, wet soil, the substance slipping under his fingers from the recent down pour of rain. Crying out when he found the entrance, he pulled Bakura down, shoving his brother in before following him into the solid darkness, Seto close behind him.

Somersaulting, Bakura dug his heels into the dirt, bringing his body to a halt before reaching out into the darkness and gripping his brother's shoulders. "What the hell are you doing out here alone?" he growled angrily.

Pushing Bakura's hands away forcefully, Yami leaned against the filthy cold walls of the cave. "Easy, I went for a small horseback ride just around the farm. But those bastards cornered me and shot Mystyc down. I had no choice but to run. Unless you want me to surrender to them," he snapped, seething anger obvious in his voice.

Heaving a sigh, Bakura walked across the ground and sat beside Yami, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Sorry, you just had me worried."

"I know," Yami murmured, leaning onto his shoulder before glancing at Seto whom was crouched at the entrance to the cave. His eyes darting to the two guns glistening in his hands. "Are you sure it's safe to stay in the open Seto?"

Glancing back at the two, faintly making out their silhouettes he nodded. "Yes, someone needs to stand guard. If they notice that we are here, they could easily take you away if they get us cornered in here. Now shush, don't attract any attention."

Blinking, Yami snuggled into Bakura's warmth; being in only a sleeveless shirt and a pair of breeches and boots he was rather cold. Realizing this, Bakura removed his jacket and covered Yami's front with it before pulling his brother closer to him hoping to warm his shivering frame.

The seconds ticked by like hours. The two brothers huddled together while Seto scanned the woods outside, watching with keen eyes for their adversaries, praying to any god that would listen as he did so. Hopefully, the vampires would not pick up on the scent of their blood and come racing back. If they did, he and the two brothers would not be able to get far before they were taken down. The house being nearly a half hour away at a running pace.

Yami's shivers began to subside as Bakura tried to rub warmth into his arms and back. Straining his eyes he gazed up at his brother, thankful that they had come looking for him. He knew otherwise that the vampires would have caught him. Spotting a small smile upon Bakura's face, he heaved a sigh of contentment and closed his eyes.

"Any injuries?" Bakura whispered. His cold hands running over Yami's torso feeling for dampness or lumps.

"No, if anything I may have a few bruises," Yami murmured. "Watching the two of you has paid off more than I believed it would."

"How so?" Bakura questioned, sitting back.

"I was able to knock a few to the ground before I ran into the woods," he said, pride noticeable in his tone. "It helped me get this far."

"Well that's good to hear," Bakura chuckled softly, ruffling Yami's unruly hair. "At least I am good for something, other than being the best big brother in the world."

"Someone's high on themselves," grunted Seto from the entryway. Yami giggled at that, covering his mouth to stifle the sound. Then another echoed through the cave, footsteps coming from above.

Stiffening, Seto clambered back to where the two brothers sat. Sitting upon the other side of Yami, he pointed the ends of his guns towards the opening of the cave, watching for the unwanted visitor. More pairs of feet joined the other, echoing eerily and loudly through the small dark cave, forcing the group to hold their breath, praying that they were not found.

The wish was tossed out of the window as a figure jumped down from the roof of the cave, kneeling at the mouth and staring at them with a wide smirk on his pale and handsome face. Dark curly hair framed his face, while ice blue eyes were luminous in the dark. Placing a hand upon his one knee he chuckled, "I found them Frost, move your ass and get over here."

"Cover your ears," advised Seto. Yami barely had time to cover his ears before Seto was firing shots at the vampire who could be identified as Kraven. Snarling, the vampire sprang out of the way, avoiding the shots while Seto moved out of the cave, continuing to fire shots at Kraven and his companions.

Gripping Yami's arm, Bakura pulled him while moving out of the cave. "Come on, run while we have the chance," he cried, barreling out of the cave and dashing into the darkness. Seeing the blur of his two friends Seto turned and ran, right now it was their only chance.

Snarling, Kraven rose from his hiding spot behind a rather large tree, the rest of the men in the elite squadron dashing after the three escapees. Eyes narrowing, he joined them, though his pace was more leisure. The men would catch those three, no doubt about it. Most of these vampires had been around for years; they could simply jump into the trees and leap from tree to tree if they wanted to.

Seto and Bakura knew this, their eyes darting to the trees around them as they ran, their breathing heavy as they dodged trees and forced their tired feet to keep moving. Constantly glancing backwards, the two slayers were forced to hold back panicked sounds as their enemies began to gain on them. They kept silent as to keep Yami calm and concentrating upon where his feet were landing.

Branches breaking caught their attention. The three of them crying out in surprise and stumbling backwards as three of the dark figures sprang from the trees, landing gracefully upon their feet like cats. Their motions fluid and unstopped from the decent and landing. Pressing their backs together, the three watched in horror as they were rapidly surrounded. There was no way out.

Fumbling for one of his brother's hands, Bakura gave it a comforting squeeze, trying to sooth the shaking that he felt. It only increased as Kraven and his companion, Frost, shoved their way through the tight ring of vampires and strode towards them, eyes venomous.

Smiling, blue eyes ablaze, Kraven stood menacingly in front of Yami, cold violet eyes glaring back at him defiantly. "It would be wise to surrender now," he suggested, voice smooth and deep. "That way this can be completely painless, to yourself and your companions."

"How about no," Yami snapped, holding back the raging fear that was boiling in his blood.

Narrowing his eyes Kraven flexed his hand, the thick inch long nails catching the young boy's eyes. "Then I guess that we will have to force you," he snarled. "Capture them men, take them to Valick."

Before the vampire could strike, a gunshot resounded and a bellow of pain reached Yami's ear. Blood splashing upon his face, reaching up to wipe it away, his eyes caught sight of Kraven staggering back, holding his now bleeding hand. Spitting the blood from his lips, he reached back and retrieved the spare knife on Seto's belt before averting his attention to his advancing adversaries.

Blades ramming into blades, the deafening sound of gunshots, and pained cries soon filled the air, the three desperately trying to hold their own against the immense number of vampires. Gasping for breath they fought, their tired bodies slowly shutting down every time another turned to ash, the gray particles coating them and the forest floor.

In the dark they were almost no match for the vampires, and the fact that they were exhausted from running did not help matters. Slicing this way and that, stabbing and dodging, they fought relentlessly but with fading energy.

Finally they were finished; the butt of a gun rammed into Yami's back with the brutality of a wrathful lion, forcing him to drop to his knees and cry out in pain, straining his parched throat. All action ceased, Bakura and Seto dropping their weapons in defeat, shoving their hands in the air, surrendering.

From where they stood, Frost and Kraven smirked triumphantly, sharing a brief gaze they moved towards their captives. Passing Seto and Bakura, they ignored the two while they gripped Yami's arms. The boy jerked and tried to squirm away, but his efforts were fruitless as they two vampires held him tightly dragging him to his feet and forcing him to walk. All the while Yami' struggles never ceased.

Reluctantly, Seto and Bakura allowed their wrists to be bound behind their backs with soiled ropes, before they were pushed roughly forcing their limbs to move. Stumbling, they glanced at each other, worry and slight fear shining in their eyes as they were led back in the direction to the house. Their only comfort was the silver of the moonlight above them, caressing their sore limbs and soothing their frantic nerves.

Silence drifted through them as they were led away. The two slayers watching Kraven and Frost closely, snarling angrily when they whispered something grotesque into the young boy's ear, trying to frighten him, or possibly prepare him for what was to come.

It seemed like hours had passed when finally the warming sight of the house swung into their range of vision, but the feeling of comfort left them as they spotted the vampires standing on guard in front of the doors. Clambering out of the woods and onto the lush green lawns, they were dragged towards the door, quick words being passed between the two commanders and the guards before the front door was pushed roughly open, rebounding off of the wall, the sound echoing through the house.

"Late as usual," growled a menacing voice from within, the harshness of it piercing Yami's ears like daggers and forcing him to close his eyes in fear as they entered the house, the heavy thump of their boots hitting the ground drowning him.

"Sorry Lord Valick, but he is rather good at evading," snapped Frost, tightening his grip on Yami's arm. The boy turned to him, eyes narrowed angrily before they bravely turned towards the source of the voice.

Pitch darkness met him save for the faint glow of a single candle in the corner of the room. Tall figures clad in black hid in the shadows, their silver blades pressed to the jugulars of Yulene, Blade, and Ramsey. Brilliant ice blue, eerie yellow or blazing red met him, frightening him and causing his body to stiffen. There were at least ten more vampires in here on top of the ten behind him. They were heavily out numbered with no chance of back up. How they were going to squirm out of this predicament he did not know.

Sitting upon one of the chairs in the center of the room was a familiar figure. Recognizing who the vampire was, Yami felt what little remained of his courage dissipating from his body and leaving him cold with fear. Biting back a whimper he stared frozen at the vampire whom was smiling devilishly at him, those pearly white fangs protruding from between his slightly parted lips. Ebony hair, rivaling the shade of the darkness around them, was curled and not quite chin length. Pale skin protruding from the extravagant leather outfit was a stark contrast to the blackness surrounding them.

Leaning forward Valick peered thoughtfully at the boy before him, hungry black eyes sizing him up, seeming to measure and weigh him with a mere glance. Rising to his feet, Valick moved forwards, his motions fluid, and his boots barely making a sound on the floor. Reaching up, a cold pale hand ghosted through golden bangs, the fine strands of hair seeming to match running water with its softness. Chuckling softly, he ran his razor-sharp tails lightly along the boy's jaw line before gripping it tightly; "I have waited a long time for you, Yami-Atemu."

Snapping his face to the side, Yami forced his gaze to the floor, narrowing his eyes as Valick dug a single nail into the flesh of Yami's jaw causing a small river of blood to trickle down his neck. Resisting the urge to lick the tantalizing fluid he glanced at the two commanders. "Let him go. Take the other two into the corner with the others," he snapped heatedly.

Bowing obediently, the two scurried off to do as commanded, roughly forcing Seto and Bakura to where the others were upon their knees. Seconds later they found a blade being pressed to their neck. But Bakura barely felt any of this, the only thing upon his mind was the sight before him.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Valick forced Yami's eyes to swivel towards him, locking with his own and relishing in the shudder that ran through that exquisite body before him. "You are defiant, much like he was, but I can see subtle differences between the two of you. He was taller, and there were crimson highlights among the blonde. His eyes were red once he was turned, blood red. I love them greatly, they were an amazing turn on. Never have a seen a vampire with eyes that exquisite in shade, he was extremely appealing.

"But you, dear boy, have innocence about you. Something that he never had, except for the last moments in his life. I always found that the more innocent the person was, the more appealing they were. I do rather enjoy ripping that very quality from them," he whispered into Yami's ear, his other hand continuing to run through golden bangs.

"Sick bastard," Yami muttered, violet eyes burning with disgust and rage. The comment instant cost him, a cold fist collided with his stomach, winding him heavily and sending him crashing to the floor at the feet of the vampires behind him. Holding back a agonized scream, he hunched over, eyes lifting to the vampire whom was now looming above him. Willing up his courage again, not caring how much pain it would cost him he continued, "There is a reason why creatures like you should be wiped from these lands."

Fury boiled at record heights in his veins. Raising his fist to strike, Valick was about to pound the boy at his feet but the pleading cry of a father caught him before he could swing. "Valick, you bastard! He is just a child! Don't do this, its barbaric!"

Snarling, Valick gazed back at Ramsey, eyes blazing with heated anger. "I will do as I please Ramsey. You can no longer stop me, you never could. Now watch as I have my fun with this here child of yours. Now don't cry too much for him, it's a waste of energy." With that he turned back and delivered another blow to the boy, this time slamming into his shoulder, the claws ripping flesh and allowing thick crimson blood to seep through the white shirt.

Being forced to lie upon his side from the brutality, Yami groaned loudly in agony. Heaving a breath, he closed his eyes trying to lessen the pain before he turned back to Valick, gasping when he found that the vampire had stooped down and was now kneeling at his feet. Taking a sharp breath, he moved back, sitting up stiffly and staring at Valick. Uncertainty and fear clearly distinguishable in his young eyes.

"Yield Yami," snapped Valick, taking hold of Yami's ankles and yanking him forward so that he was knelt between the boy's legs. "And I will make sure that this is not a painful experience."

"Forget it," snapped Yami; glaring evenly at the vampire. "I will never succumb to hideous fiends like you."

Snarling, Valick surged his right hand forward, the sharp claws slicing into Yami's torso, burying his digits in until he could curl them around Yami's ribs. Giving out a shrill scream, Yami fell back, laying upon the floor and writhing in utter agony.

Bakura's eyes widened in shock, the pain in his heart increasing as he was forced to watch this transpire and for the first time he was completely powerless to protect him. Feeling hot tears fill his eyes, he averted his head, closing his eyes to ward them off before he glanced at his Father and Mother. Neither could bear to watch this any more. Their eyes were squeezed tightly shut, their bodies jolting at every pained sound that was ripped from Yami.

"Yield Yami," Valick growled again, leaning forward and pressing his mouth to Yami's ear, twisting his embedded digits as he did so, forcing the body beneath him to arch and holler in agony. "Or they die."

Violet eyes stared up at him, tears filling them as the owner absorbed what was just said. Bottom lip quivering, he glanced at his friends and family. This was the hardest choice he would ever make, if he surrendered now they would not be hurt, but if he did not they would not live to see the morning. Either way, Valick would emerge the victor.

Releasing a shuddering breath, he gave a small nod, his voice horse and choked with sobs. "I… I surrender."

A triumphant smile crossed Valick's face. Straddling Yami's hips, he lay partially against the boy, removing his fingers from their position deep within his torso. His body trembled from the sheer pleasure of feeling Yami's lean body, and the fear that he could see within it only heightening his hunger. Bracing his hands on either side of Yami's head he chuckled. "I thought so."

"Valick don't!" Bakura screamed loudly, his rage and protectiveness overriding reason as he struggled furiously against his captor. "Don't touch him!"

"Bakura," bellowed Seto, "Stop. We can't do anything, the more we do, the more we injure him. Stop it."

Snarling, Valick glared back at them. "Bring the runt over here. Make him watch his brother suffer for his impertinence," he growled deeply.

Struggling madly, his body twisting and squirming like an eel, Bakura growled at his captors before they forced him to his knees beside Yami and Valick. Meeting fearful violet eyes he felt his body go slack. Seeing that much fear and pain in those eyes caused him to break as he watched in the scene in horror.

Swooping down Valick flicked his tongue out, running the cold appendage over Yami's neck, sending shivers up the boy's spine. Hearing a whimper escape Yami's throat, he smiled. "This won't hurt….much." Yami was barely able to register what the vampire had said before hot fangs penetrated his skin, burying themselves deeply within him.

His shrill scream filled the room, echoing loudly against the walls. The waves of sound colliding with each other seconds later to create an eerie and bone chilling sound. The terrified cries of Bakura, Ramsey, and Yulene mingled with it, along with the thick laugh of the vampires.

Seto stared on in utter shock, his eyes glazed over as he watched those beautiful bronze hands grip tightly at Valick's arms, the knuckles turning white from the amount of pressure that he was using. Those pain screams filling his head and becoming all he could hear as Valick jerked upwards, dragging his teeth deeper into the beautiful flesh and creating a large gash stretching from Yami's collarbone to his jaw. A strangled cry could be heard following the movement, gurgling and coughing seconds afterwards as blood began to fill Yami's throat and flow down to his lungs, slowly suffocating him.

These few moments seemed to last an eternity. Yami writing in anguish underneath Valick, the screams of Bakura, Yulene, and Ramsey as they stared, even Blade's eyes were filled with fury and pity. This was hell on earth.

Finally with Valick pulled back, licking his lips enthusiastically, tasting the sweet blood on his lips before smiling with satisfaction. "Hmm, you taste much sweeter than he did. I quite enjoyed that," he murmured, running his hand tenderly over Yami's face, the boy twitching and shivering with the pain. Hearing the gurgling within Yami's throat he sighed. Pressing a nail against his wrist he sliced the skin, his own thick blood dribbling into that open mouth, mingling with the boy's own.

Groaning in disgust Yami rolled his head to the side, closing his eyes as he went. The process was done and he knew it. He was turning. His body burned with the searing pain that the virus created. Small moans escaped his lips as he tried to breathe. Between the wound on his torso and his neck, all he breathed in was blood. Whimpering, he pulled his arms to his torso, curling up in a ball. The sooner Valick took him away, the better.

He received his wish. The vampire reached down and ignoring the wailing and soft sobbing around him, lifted him effortlessly into his arms. To Yami, it seemed like he was a doll. Valick had no problems holding his limp weight as he moved towards the door, barking an order back at those holding the others.

"Leave them, they will not come after us."

"Yes Lord Valick."

With that Yami glanced one last time back at his home, memorizing its warmth before allowing his mind to drift. With a small pained moan, he allowed his consciousness to slip, falling into sweet oblivion.

**A/N:**_ This was one damn hard chapter to write, and a long one by the seems of things. The scenes never turned out how I wanted them to, I really had to fight with them to make them work, even Rammstein music was not helping me write, and it usually does. So I hope that it's half decent to read. Sorry about the long wait, (and thousands of Rammstein and Oomph songs later, I'm surprised I still have ears, lol) thanks Dragon for the help, you're the best. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** Yami Neferbre  
**Title: INNOCENT DARK**  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh, Blade, or Underworld, or any of the songs that I use  
**Paring**: SetoxYami   
**Rating**: R (just to be safe)  
**Warning**: Violence, language, sexual content  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary**: It's a remake of my Half a Soul story, and jus for u Dragon, it's a SetoxYami yaoi story.  
**Status:** Incomplete 5?

**A/N:** _I dedicate this chappie to my good friend Kayla, luvs girl! And to those that reviewed on all the sites that I am on, ur all amazing (blows kisses) hehehe. _

**INNOCENT DARK**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The damned. Those that wander the earth, trapped in what many call purgatory - a place that they will never escape from. A place between the plagued and hellish underworld, and the paradise of the afterlife. Aimlessly they wonder, killing, feeding at will, only to survive, either until death took them, or they were cured.

They were the damned, the undead, they were vampires.

That was what he was, what he believed he was. A damned being forced to walk upon this earth, wallowing in his own rage, his own self-pity, his own fears, and his own darkness. Enveloped so tightly in the embrace that he could not escape its binding, he could not move, he could only watch and wait as it drained the life from him, slowly relieving him of this life.

Of this curse.

Of this damnation.

Crimson eyes, sharp, cunning and icy, peered out into the distance before him, scanning over familiar terrain, absorbing it, all the while pretending as if it was all a dream.

The same houses flashed before him, the same glass and steel clubs, the same stone complexes for businesses. A menacing forest surrounding it, blocking and trapping its once foreign appearance within. Dark, decrepit, and frightening; a place where brave ones dared their courage, but always ended up barreling out, screaming till their throats would allow it no more.

To him, years ago, all of this was foreign, but now, it was normal.

Wide streets of sleek pavement weaved through the buildings, lights fashioned in the shape of a lantern held up on a high pole, cascading orange light from it, illuminating the streets and allowing one to find their way without a candle in hand. A man stood by each one, snoring boisterously at their posts, not bothering to watch if the flickering flame in those lights blew out from the breeze that had stirred the air.

The eccentric carriage rolled back, whether expensive and black, or weather beaten and gray with age. The hallow click of the horses hooves pounding against the pavement in a mesmeric pattern as they carried their masters to their destination, a bar, a club, or a concubine house.

Click…clock…click…clock

The sound echoed in his ears, mingling with the throbbing beats pulsating into the night air from the clubs, the breeze playing roughly with the trees and loose leaves, and the deep hoot of an owl, or the bark of a wolf.

Here, in Aldeham, it was far from silent.

Shuddering at the sensation of the cool air rippling over his skin like water, he wrapped his arms around himself, drawing his blanket tighter around his shoulders in an attempt to bring some warmth to him. His gaze dropped from the city to the mile separation between the castle in which he stood, and the city of Aldeham beyond.

The very darkness of it cause him to shiver, increasing the relentless cold around him and forcing him to retreat back into his chamber, slamming the double doors roughly as he went.

He was immediately met by the questioning gaze of a handsome half vampire, his deep brown eyes soft as he rose to his feet, hands smoothing his leather pants and checking that his light hazelnut hair was still neatly spiked, before he strode over to him.

"Cold?" Angel asked gently, opening the wardrobe nearby and retrieving a heavy black polyester long sleeved shirt.

Crimson eyes blinked as their owner nodded in confirmation, a hand shooting out from inside the blanket to politely retrieve the shirt from his comrade. Tossing the blanket to the bed the boy pulled the shirt over his head, purring at the warmth it brought him as it covered the thick mesh shirt he had been wearing underneath.

Chuckling, Angel reached out and gently rubbed the boy's back, ruby eyes meeting his, "Valick told me that you are allowed to go to the club tonight. But if you return without eating he will punish you again."

Grunting the boy turned away, locking the balcony doors before dropping down on his bed, eyes peering out the glass in the doors. For several minutes Angel thought that the boy had not heard him, or that he was containing his anger before speaking. He was answered moments later as the boy reached out a hand to him, his eyes never leaving the glass. Taking the offered hand he sat down on the bed beside him, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder while still holding his hand.

"I could fix you something drink right now, that way you won't have to go out and kill anything," he suggested, voice sincere.

"I would prefer the punishment," the boy answered stiffly. "Besides, I do not want you to be harmed because of my actions. I'll find some birds again or something along those lines. Rats are disgusting, so are humans, and bats."

Sighing, Angel reached up and ran his digits through silky crimson and ebony spikes, shifting till his fingers slid down golden bangs, brushing against beautiful golden skin. Feeling the boy shudder he let a small smile drift across his lips, pressing a tender kiss to the boy's brow he pulled him against his torso, giving the boy his bodily warmth.

"Thank you," came a murmur of that soft, honeyed filled voice.

"Welcome Yami," Angel whispered. "Are you going tonight, or tomorrow?"

"Tonight, but later, it is still rather early. Eleven if I remember right," Yami murmured, head resting against Angel's shoulder. "I'll go in an hour or two; Frost and Kraven are my escorts tonight anyway."

Angel nodded, widespread hand gently rubbing warmth into the back of the young boy that he had been tending to for the past two years, "Do you want me to grab you something hot to drink, doesn't have to be blood."

"Hmm, well that rules out a bacardi. Hot chocolate or tea I guess, might as well put some of that damned liquid into it, that way I have the strength to go out and chase birds for the rest of the night."

Smiling, Angel wrapped the blanket back around his charge before he rose to his feet. "I'll be right back, don't fall asleep on me," he warned playfully. He was rewarded by a tired smile from the boy, the action warming his heart. Turning, he exited the room, leaving Yami alone.

Heaving a sigh, Yami laid down upon the bed, snuggling into the thick silk and velvet sheets, pulling the heavy comforter over his form. He was still exhausted and sore from his last 'punishment' a week ago. Closing his eyes he relaxed into the warmth enveloping him, rocking him gently back to sleep.

His last punishment had been because Valick had found out that he had stopped eating, how he did not notice this for the two weeks that it had been transpiring evaded him, and quite frankly, he did not care. Valick took pleasure in hearing him scream, so half the time his punishments were for barely logical reasons. It infuriated Angel, and he despised it, since the weeks that he would spend in bed afterward would waste his precious time.

The time that he needed to escape and find the Slayers Castle, Banah.

Exhaling a deep breath, he reopened his eyes, perhaps he could search again tonight for the castle while he was searching for food. He just needed to make sure that his escort did not notice that he left the club. That was usually the easy part, but he was always found and dragged back to Nukpana, the vampires' castle.

Hearing the door opening, he sat up slightly, eyes narrowing when he realized that it was not Angel entering the room, but Valick and his whore Scarlet. Rolling his eyes he laid back down, showing clearly that he did not want them in here. Valick ignored his wishes and sat upon the edge of the bed, reaching out and gripping his chin with a firm but gentle grip.

Smirking the vampire swooped down and placed a soft kiss upon the boy's lips, pleasure rippling through him as he felt the boy resist, pushing back against him. Pulling back, he stared down into furious crimson eyes, burning heatedly and un-kindled. Chuckling, he released his hold on Yami's face, allowing the boy to sit up, "Feeling better I see."

"No thanks to you," Yami snapped, clutching the blanket around him tightly in protection.

Scowling Valick leaned down, one hand on either side of Yami's head, "Watch your tongue with me boy. Do you want to spend another week or two in bed?"

Averting his gaze, Yami shook his head.

"I thought not," Valick grunted, pressing another kiss to the boy's lips before sitting back, watching in satisfaction as Yami wiped with mouth with his sleeve. "Do not try and pull one of your stunts tonight, I want you back home before four. If you are late, not only will you have to deal with it, but your escort will."

"And those two idiots being injured is supposed to affect me?" Yami questioned, his face emotionless and uncaring.

Valick chuckled deeply, the sound sending a shudder up Yami's back. "No, I know that you dislike both of them, but they will come after you and add to the wounds that I have given you. So I do not recommend it."

Blinking, Yami considered the suggestion. Valick was right as always, Frost and Kraven would come after him and beat him in his bed, which would mean spending more time in bed. He did not want that. Sighing, he bowed his head in submission, "I won't try and run, if anything I'll leave the club to retrieve a better meal, but that is all. I will be home at the allotted time."

"Good," Valick murmured, again pressing a final kiss to Yami's lips before rising to his feet. Scarlet smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his as he moved towards the door.

"Oh and Yami," Valick said, turning back towards the boy. "Don't forget about the gala tomorrow night. I want you to be on your best behavior, got it?"

"Yes," Yami answered stiffly, crossing his arms.

With a grunt Valick left, Scarlet at his side. Rolling his eyes Yami laid back down, pulling his covers back over his form. "Fucking bastard," he muttered.

"The vulgarity Yami," teased Angel, pushing the door open, all the while juggling a tray with two large mugs of hot tea. Rising to his feet, Yami immediately closed the door and relieved his friends of his burden. Placing it on the desk he took the two cups and handed one to Angel before sitting back down on his bed, moaning at the heat that radiated from the glass mug.

"When will you learn Angel," Yami chuckled, taking a long sip of his drink. "That I am not the innocent little boy that I used to be."

Smiling, Angel sat down beside Yami, wrapping an arm around his shoulders "Trust me I know you are not innocent. You have one hell of a dirty mouth, plus your dancing sends out an interesting message," he laughed.

"True enough," Yami agreed his voice quiet.

Over the next two hours Yami and Angel exchanged small conversations, the topics consisting of simplistic things, things that did not matter but always occupied them in these dark and silent nights. It was a small comfort to them, enough to distract them, and reel their mind away from more dark matters.

A loud knock resounded upon the door, glancing at each other they two heaved heavy sighs, rising to his feet Yami moved to the doors, pulling them open silently and stepping aside to allow two pale figures to make their way in.

Without permission one flopped down upon the bed, swinging his soiled boots onto the beautiful sheets and crossed his arms leisurely behind his head. The other stood in front of the tall mirror, admiring his devilishly handsome appearance and straightening his smooth and black hair.

Holding back the furious anger that was already boiling in his stomach, Yami moved behind the one at his mirror. "Am I not allowed to change in private?" he snapped, even though lately it had become normal for the two bastards to watch him like hawks.

"Nope," chuckled Frost from his position on the bed, leisurely tossing a candleholder at Angel's head. The vampire dodged it, snatching it out of the air before it shattered against the wall. Sitting up, his pouting evident in his features from missing his target, then he smiled. "You know that we are allowed to do as we please."

"So long as Valick never finds out about your obsession over his precious property," Yami spat, striding over to his wardrobe and retrieving his outfit for the night. Duel coughs of slight fear reach his ears, smirking he let a ghost of a chuckle pass his lips. He loved reminding them of that little bit.

Swiftly divesting his original outfit and forcefully tugging on his other, he stepped out from behind the screen, silently running a brush through his hair as he went. Ignoring the aggravating eyes that followed his now leather clad form, he stood before the vanity dressing table in his room. Applying a thin line of black kohl to his eyelids, and lotion to his skin he turned away, satisfied that his appearance was now appealing enough to saunter around at the club.

Catching Frost and Kraven shake themselves, regaining their composure, he laughed boisterously, "You two need to comprehend the fact that you will never get a piece of this rear. It's mine and mine only."

Kraven grunted, tearing himself away from the immense mirror, moving around behind the other vampire, and gripping his hips. A snarl passed over Yami's face, his fists clenching as cold breath ran across his ear, "I get what ever I want Yami."

"You better hope that Valick does not come in here and see this," Yami warned, a deep growl vibrating from his throat. Immediately the hands detached from his waist, the owner moving aside. "Don't touch me again, or you will be minus an arm."

Storming towards the door, Kraven snarled, turned the handle and shoved the double doors forcefully open. "You would not last in a fight against me."

Ruby eyes narrowed viciously, torches being set deep within them, allowing a hot flame to burn unchecked in the icy depths. "When I was human I stood no chance. But now that I am a vampire - and unlike you, one that was turned by a master vampire and not a drunken female who wanted a fuck too - I inherited Valick's powers. So now, it is you that stands no chance, Kraven."

Grunting, Kraven stormed out of the room, puffing like a child in a tantrum as he over exaggerated every footstep. Frost blinked once before following, snagging Yami's arm as he went and dragging the boy into the hall, barely allowing him to retrieve his jacket before hand.

Within seconds, Yami found himself in the midst of an immense group of vampires, all clad in expensive leather garbs and chatting mindless amongst each other, rattling over the slim path that led through the dark woods. Twisting and winding like a great serpent in the night.

Heaving a sigh, he quickly threw his hair up into a ponytail before crossing his arms over his torso, shivering in an attempt to bring some warmth into his system; the jacket was not warm enough for this frigid weather. Furiously rubbing the frigid flesh of his arms, he peered towards the end of the winding road, The closer he walked towards it, the more he could see the bright streetlight illuminating it and guiding them into the city.

The other vampires with him growled at the light, hissing through their teeth at it furiously, some tossing the nearest rock at one, shattering the lamp and casting darkness across the street, waking the guard on duty and forcing him to crawl away whimpering in fear. Crimson eyes narrowed at that, he despised this sort of behavior; the vampires that he was with at the moment could not take on a trained human no matter how hard they tried. The only ones that could were Kraven, Frost, and himself.

Scowling, he averted his attention to the city streets, remaining silent as the vampires gave up in their tormenting games and went back to mindlessly chattering. Winding around corners absently, Yami found himself absently staring towards the far end of the city, where the woods began again and a small path much like the one he had previously left snaked into the trees, disappearing out of his vision.

He could see the path straight down at the end of the street that he was upon at the moment; he stalled for a bit, stopping to peer down at the path with slight longing before he turned his gaze down the street to his left that the other vampires had already turned down. The club was in the center of the street, nearly three stories in height, with neon lights flashing brightly from within, nearly blinding as one hit his eyes. Snarling he moved his feet, unwillingly following the others into the club.

One, out of respect, held the door open for him, stopping the others and allowing him in first. Politely thanking him, Yami stepped into the boisterous club, eyes narrowing at the intensity of the music around him, as the same vampire took his coat from his shoulders and moved to take it behind the counter, snarling at Kraven and Frost when they tried to dump their coats upon him.

Bodies moved sensually to the music, grinding together and writhing in utter pleasure as they allowed their senses to override their rational thought and take over. Shudders passed through them as they moved against their partner, eyes closing in euphoria, smirks passing over their features.

The music pulsated through his system, slowly mesmerizing him to it rhythm, allowing it the drag him out onto the dance floor, eyes closing as he felt his body begin to move. Hips moving to the beat, feet and arms following in suit, leading him through a heated dance. Admirers watched the spectacle, some of the club regulars cheering him on, hooting and hollering over the throbbing of the music.

Widespread hands came around and gripped his hips from the back, pulling him gently back into a lean tall body. Unphased by the attention, Yami continued to dance, his new partner joining him in his rhythm. A small gasp escaped his lips as those strong hands moved down, pressing against his thighs as a hot mouth began to nip and suck at his neck, gentle enough not to leave marks, but with enough pressure to have him moaning.

Then, after relevantly four songs, his partner ceased in his movements, gripping him tightly around the waist in a vice like grip, holding him there and overpowering him. Growling, Yami lashed out at him, struggling wildly in his grasp, furiously trying to pry those burly arms from around his waist, not noticing as the man dragged him towards the back door of the club until the cool air of the night hit his heated skin.

"Joey, get your ass over here," the man snapped as he slammed the club door shut behind him, peering into the darkness of the alley with sharp golden eyes. His captive squirmed vigorously in his grasp, jerking him every which direction with strength that no human could posses. Having enough of this he spun the boy around and shoved him backwards.

In an instant Yami felt his body being brutally thrust against the wall, forcefully knocking the breath out of lungs, making him desperately gulp in thick mouthfuls of the heavy cool air. Swiftly regaining his composure, the vampire snapped his previously closed eyes open, staring up heatedly into those of his captors, holding them evenly through the darkness of the alley.

Hazel eyes bore into his own, searching and prying. Rapidly those orbs narrowed, plaguing them with shadows, masking every emotion making them become ominous and sinister.

Joey, the other one, scrambled over to him nearly tripping on his trench coat in his haste. Stumbling to his partner's side, Joey reached out and pressed the cool blade of a dirk against Yami's throat, the pressure behind it forcing Yami to take chaste breaths.

"What do you want?" Yami snapped, wincing as the blade bit into his skin.

"Tell me where Nukpara is, and I might consider letting you go. Though I doubt it," snapped the first one, snarling in the darkness, face inches from Yami's.

Shifting, Yami crossed his arms over the mans torso, gasping as the cool metal of the flexible breastplate underneath the leather shirt met his skin, eyes snapping wide in realization. Biting his lip he adjusted his legs, resting them on either side of the man's hips, pressing tightly, his knee connecting with the cool metal of a pistol, thus confirming his fears. They were slayers.

Shoving his fear aside the vampire snarled, crimson eyes illuminating in the night, reflecting in the slayers eyes. "Get off!"

Grunting as he felt the vampire's knee connect with his groin, Westley groaned, hunching over slightly in pain. It was all his captive needed, instantly he felt an excruciating pain surge through the back of his head as a fist collided with it, sending him crashing to the concrete as the hurried fall of booted feet met his ear. Cursing under his breath he glared up at Joey, all the while gripping his wounded middle, "Chase him you moron, I'll call Blade and Seto. Don't let him get away!"

Nodding, Joey did as bided, careening around the corner after the retreating figure of the vampire, all the while fumbling to get a firm grip on his pistol and dirk.

Ignoring the sounds of his pursuer, Yami sprinted desperately down the streets towards the path. Skidding around the corner, he glanced briefly over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the other before continuing, holding back his snicker at the idea that he was obviously being chased by a rookie.

Feet pounding on the hard pavement, lungs heaving, and a wisp of white vapor emitting from his mouth as he breathed, Yami barely felt the cold as he ran, barely noticed the fact that had begun raining since he had entered the club. In the alleyway he had been concentrating too hard upon his captor to really care, but now it was causing him to slip on the sleek pavement, cursing constantly as he went, but relieved to see that his pursuer was in no better shape.

Suddenly, inches away from the path, he was blocked. A blur of black cut in front of him, thick familiar burly arms wrapping firmly around him, holding his struggling form firmly in place. Other footsteps rang in his ears, he counted three, not including his own and that of his new captor. Crying out, he thrashed against his captors torso, shredding the leather and forcing the man to release his hold on him.

Stumbling back Yami straightened, eyes narrowing at the man before him before another came up behind him, pressing another dirk to his pulsing jugular. Groaning in defeat he peered around him, four slayers including the one holding him, one female the rest male, all clad in dark leather and equipped with elaborate weaponry.

Slackening, he stared at the one that had taken hold of him before he had reached the path, the breath leaving his throat instantly as his gaze ran over the mans lithe familiar form. Dark chocolate hair was plastered to the soft pale skin that he had known once before, the long strands of hair draping loosely over icy cerulean eyes, emotionless and cold.

Recognition surged through him, mouth falling open and eyes snapping wide. "Seto?"

Dark blue eyes narrowed, prying Yami's body apart for a moment with his gaze before he cautiously stepped forward. Long fingers reached out, running through soft crimson and ebony hair before reaching the elastic that was pining the hair to the boys scalp. Gripping it he pulled it out, a small gasp escaping his mouth before he stumbled backwards, eyes filled with bewilderment.

"Yami?"

Hanging his head Yami bit his lip, suddenly ashamed to lock gazes with the brunette, "Yes, it's me." Unexpectedly a soft hand ran over his neck, pressing softly against the long scar, bringing a minuet moan from his lips, relishing in the warmth that hand brought him.

"Where is Valick, and the elite guard? Should they not be watching you?" Seto demanded, signaling for the slayer behind Yami to move aside. "Is it really you, or the vampire that you have been transformed into trying to pull something?"

Snarling Yami glared heatedly at Seto, "Does it seem like I am a vampire doing Valick's will? If I was any vampire in general I would have ran by now, most vampires would prefer to die by another vampires hands then by that of a slayer. I thought that you would have known that."

Grunting, Seto shoved his pistol back in its compartment at his hip, "I was just taking some precautions Yami, nothing more. After all, I have not seen you in two years, and being imprisoned can really change a person."

"Well no shit," Yami snapped, crossing his arms, shivering against the cold rainwater that continued to pelt against him.

Cerulean eyes widened for a second in shock, before they narrowed again. "The vulgarity."

"Fuck it," Yami grunted, rapidly becoming irritated as his flesh slowly become numb from the bitter rain. "When you are surrounded by vampires for two years, you stop really caring about keeping your mouth clean. Besides, vampires are not innocent."

"That much is apparent," grunted Westley, moving around from behind Yami, taking his position at Seto's side. "I am assuming that he is Bakura's brother, the boy from the prophecy," he said to Seto.

Nodding Seto peered at Yami, spotting the shivering he quickly divested himself of his jacket and draped it around Yami's shoulders, pulling the boy to him. Yami resisted at first, stiffening in his grip but rapidly relaxing into his familiar warmth. Sighing deeply, Yami snuggled into Seto's torso, closing his eyes; it had been a long time since he had felt like this, warm and safe.

Blade grunted, averting himself from the spectacle, someone needed to be on their guard. The fact that Yami was out here, alone and without any guards following in his absence was unnerving. Peering through the rain towards the end of the street he growled deep in his throat, rapidly removing his sword from the belt on his back.

"We've got company."

Breaking apart Seto and Yami peered down towards the end of the street, Joey and West standing on either side of them. Gasps escaping their lips as they spotted their adversaries striding down the street towards them, barely affected by the freezing rain.

Yami moaned in fear, immediately moving behind Seto and desperately gripping his arm. His shivering increasing as his eyes locked with a pair of furious crimson not but twenty meters away.

A/N: sorry that this took so long again, and I think the end was kinda rushed, but, I felt bad for not updating. Hope you enjoyed Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** Yami Neferbre  
**Title: INNOCENT DARK**  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh, Blade, or Underworld, or any of the songs that I use  
**Paring**: SetoxYami  
**Rating**: R (just to be safe)  
**Warning**: Violence, language, sexual content  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary**: It's a remake of my Half a Soul story, and jus for u Dragon, it's a SetoxYami yaoi story.  
**Status:** Incomplete 6? (have to start planning it out … I am doing that now with Past to be Forgotten as well…that way I don't screw it up)

**A/N:** _Again I am really sorry about this.. I have had such a horrendous writers block lately that its not even funny… plus I am going on a cruise soon, and have had to prepare for that, and all the exams and quizzes I have had lately in science, German, and Math are starting to kill, and the fact that they are worth more than seventy percent of my mark is not helping my nerves. _

_As well, I am sorry if this chappie seems rushed, I'm just trying to get something up so that people don't think that I have stopped these fics. _

**INNOCENT DARK**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Bitter rain pelted down upon him, but he barely felt it as he continued to stare into those deep crimson eyes, those same eyes that had haunted him for the past two years - those same eyes that mocked him every time he was forced through his punishments. Shuddering, he diverted his attention to the ground, suppressing the cold shiver that pulsed through him, and trying desperately to extinguish the flame of fear that was burning deep within his heart.

"I still have one hour left," he snapped, lifting his crimson irises towards the master vampire, snarling at him through the darkness and rain. "Why are you out here? In the rain I might add."

Valick snarled, his seething anger clear as he stalked towards the group like a panther in the night, his fists clenched in fury. "Obviously it is a good thing that I decided to have a little feast tonight. Otherwise, I would not have caught you trying to get away again!" he snapped vehemently.

Growling, Yami clenched his fist, preparing to move towards his enemy before a strong hand took a hold of arm, yanking him back. Glancing up at its owner he snarled. "Let me go Seto," he snapped, fury overriding reason.

Cold cerulean eyes snapped towards him, glaring at him warningly. "As soon as I do that," the slayer hissed, pulling the boy flush against his side, "He will take his chance to snatch you. Do you want that Yami?"

Peering up at the slayer Yami heaved a breath, averting his attention to the ground yet again, this time in shame, "No."

"Then go to your cousins and let them take you to Banah," he snapped, his grip upon Yami's arm tightening, his voice stern and commanding. "Let us handle Valick and his men."

Blinking in bewilderment, Yami glanced back at the slayers, briefly forgetting about Valick, "Cousins?"

His eyes scanned over the group, soon locking with the woman. Though her golden curls now lay limp past her shoulders he could still see the similarity within her, along with Joey. He could see his mother in both of them, it was faint yes, but it was still there. They must have been the family that his parents had spoken of years ago.

The woman smiled at him, extending her hand to him. "Come on hun," she advised.

Glancing back at Valick, he narrowed his eyes, taking in the vampire's obvious hunger and slight weakness from having not feed in well over a week. Shifting his gaze to Seto he smirked, signaling for Seto to lean forward. Obediently the slayer lowered his head, allowing Yami to whisper in his ear. "Go for his lower back, and hit it as hard as you can."

"How do you know that that will work?" Seto snapped, keeping his voice low as he pressed his lips to Yami's ear. "He's a master vampire, barely anything fazes him."

Yami gripped the front of his shirt, shredding the soaking material with his nails, "You have forgotten that I have been alone for the last two years, I have had to defend myself against him when he forces himself upon me. I have found that - when he has not fed in days - that the particular spot that I told you, is crippling for him when hit."

"Uh, Yami," said West, gripping the vampire and pushing him back towards Joey. Receiving a glare from the vampire, West held up his hands, pointing to the vampires before them. "You three need to go before you can't."

"Right," Seto murmured, shoving Yami gently in Joey's direction, ignoring the furious glare that he received from the boy.

Gripping the boy's arm, Joey pulled him back, shielding him with his frame before smirking cockily at Valick. "Looks like little Mr. Pansy-ass is going to lose his catch tonight," he chuckled, only to receive a hard punch to his back from one of the surrounding vampires, forcing him to stumble forward and release Yami.

"Hey now," he shouted, straightening up and turning around, facing the vampire with fervor. "You just try that again!"

His mouth seemed to be getting him no where at the moment as he was forced to duck suddenly to match the vampire's quick reaction, and kicking low caught the living dead in the stomach shoving him backwards with vehemence.

Yami's footfalls were getting further and further away, so it was with some comfort that they drew their weapons and leveled them at Valick.

The three of them - Joey, Blade and West - shoved the others into a narrow alleyway behind them. Blocking the narrow route instantly, they faced their advancing adversaries, the flat black of their pistols blending into the dim light. Slowly they backed up, moving away from the Elite guard.

Valick and his men didn't move, only stared down the alley towards the retreating humans, following them rapidly. West covered the others as they started up the fire escape ladder that was their escape route, when one of the guardsmen quickly rushed forward.

West froze in his tracks, realizing his predicament he swiftly lifted his berretta aiming it at the vampire rapidly releasing a burst of fire from his gun. Two of the three shots lodging themselves in the chest of the oncoming creature, its body sinking stunned to the ground as he swiftly regained his composure and moved towards the ladder.

Gripping the slick cool metal, he clambered up the ladder step by step, watching with slightly horrified eyes as the vampires swiftly followed him, gaining upon him as he shoved himself over the reinforcement wall.

"West!" called Seto from the edge of the building, opposite of West. Waving his hand through the rainwater he signaled for his comrade to follow. "Let's go!"

Nodding, West scrambled towards Seto, slipping slightly upon the slick surface. Reaching Seto, the two of them glanced back briefly, hissing at the sight of the vampires behind them. Springing up onto the edge of the retaining wall they launched themselves towards the roof not but a few meters away, landing alongside Blade, urging themselves onward to the next building.

The three of them began to run, leaping rooftop to rooftop, their footfalls beating a rhythmic cadence against the concrete and shingle. The soft, rushing whisper of the vampires behind them countered their beat and slowly grew louder, mingling with the cascading rainfall around them and creating an eerie music that echoed around them.

Before them, through the dim of the night they could see Yami, Mai, and Joey moving down a nearby ladder, escaping to the city streets and moving towards the woods out skirting Aldahem, moving to sprint along the paths towards Banah. This sent a wave of comfort through the three of them as they continued to run on, not stopping in their sprint, their determination to protect the younger three overwhelming them.

West lagged slightly behind the others, the distance increasing with every jump that he made from one building to another. Then as he finally realized that his pace was lacking vigor he stumbled, before him was a long leap, and his hesitation and lack of coordination cost him as he leapt. Instantly he felt a slight push on his hip, the resulting spin causing him to land poorly and the resounding crack of snapping bones to echo throughout the metropolitan night.

Moments later, the attacking vampire landed on top of him, and West barely had time to raise his weapon before he was brutally smashed in the nose. Semi blinded, West reversed the hold on his pistol and whipped the weapon into the face of his opponent.

The guard rolled off of him and he followed up instantly, his original attack continuing with another three shots into the creature's head. It lay still and limp as he back into the retaining wall, stumbling from the lack of movement in his broken limb.

Seto and Blade were rushing toward him, their weapons out and directed towards their adversaries when two blurs dropped beside West and whisked him away, launching into the air. A pair of deep cerulean and dark chocolate instantly following the nightwalkers as they carried their struggling prize towards the center of the city and out of their vision range.

"Bastards!" Blade raised his weapon and fired blindly at the retreating figures, his rage overwhelming him and taking over his rational thought.

Seto reached forward and grabbed him by the shoulder, yanking him away. "Its too late for him, Blade, we have to get out of here."

Elsewhere, West lay crumpled and crippled on the wet ground. His leg bled, as did his face and other wounds received in transit. Valick looked down at him. "You are a pathetic creature, slayer. Look at you, injured...weak. I will give you an option - die now, or live as one of us."

West looked back at the master Vampire with a gaze of pure hatred. "Death," he said, spitting contemptuously at him. Valick grinned maliciously, crimson eyes flashing hungrily in the night. Moments later, anguished screams could be heard echoing across the night mingling with the pounding of the rain.

Nearly blinded by the rain water, the two slayers barreled down the nearest fire escape, sliding down with ease and careening through the alleyway towards the woods, the need to see that the other three made it forcing them onward at a breakneck pace.

Leaping over fallen trees, avoiding the eccentric bush, and careening around any tree that stood in their path they sprinted towards their home, praying to themselves that the vampires had not done to the other three like they had done to West. Stumbling onto the path they spotted three crouched figures further down the paths, their dark forms highlighted by the golden flashes of lightning that littered the black sky above.

Duel sighs of relief left their lips as they dashed along the path towards them, their thick boots slipping in the slick mud. Dropping to his knees Seto reached out, not caring that he had a reputation to up hold as he pulled Yami's heaving figure into his arms, holding the boy almost desperately to him. Yami gasped at the sudden contact, stiffening at first then slackening in Seto grip, unsure of what to do.

"Seto?" he panted questioningly, sensing something off with the situation.

"Let's get you home," Seto murmured, not wanting to explain himself as he rose to his feet, taking Yami with him and shielding the boy's body with his trench coat and larger frame. "The sun will be rising soon, raining or not you need to be inside."

Yami merely nodded and allowed the slayer to hold him tightly as they strode down the path, the trees around them partially shielding them from the pelting rain. The thunder shook the ground with every roar it let out, and the lighting became their only light in the dim. They were silent as they trekked through the mud, eyes barely focusing upon anything as they moved, somnolence overwhelming them.

Swaying upon his feet Yami closed his eyes, unconsciously leaning against Seto as they stepped into a vast open field cloaked by the darkness. He could feel his weakness bearing down upon him, the fact that he had not fed in weeks becoming known. He stumbled, gripping Seto's shirt tightly for support as to keep himself steady.

Tightening his hold upon the boy, Seto glanced down at him, only then spotting the ghostly paleness in the boys flesh. Instantly, and without regret, Seto lifted Yami into his arms, ignoring the boy's weak protests and struggles as he strode towards his home, the immense castle finally swinging into view.

Crimson eyes lifted, bitter rainwater invading his vision as he stared at the castle before him in awe. Tall spires, smooth gray stone, deep navy shingled roof tops, and High ramparts meet his vision, along with the immense perimeter walls surrounding the area that they had just entered.

Glancing back over Seto's shoulders, he noticed two large doors being closed by four burly guards, not remembering seeing them as he entered moments before. Heaving a sigh he surrendered to the slayer, slackening in his grip and resting his head contently against his shoulder, murmuring a small thank you as his eyes began to drift shut.

Joey and Mai dashed ahead of them, reaching the double doors at the entrance and shoving them open revealed to the elegance within. Crimson eyes immediately began to drink in the sight before him as Seto carried him inside, meeting the warmth that instantly surrounded him.

Deep red wood paneling met his gaze; stark against the soft blue paint upon the exposed upper half's of the walls. Before him was an immense common room, a high ceiling towering over head; intricate carvings within the dark wood above and gold filigree.

Young teenagers sat amongst each other in the lavish furniture, chatting mindlessly as they poured over stacks of paper, books, and quills, working away as they went.

A fire crackled in the hearth, showering the group before it with warmth as they sat bundled in thick sweaters and nightgowns. The golden glow of the flames and the few lit candles around them casting a soft glow over the young faces and pictures that were placed evenly on the walls.

"Great sweet Ra," Yami murmured, gaining the attention of the teenagers. "It's beautiful."

Seto smiled at the awed expression upon the boy's face, it immediately reminded him of that same expression that the young boy had given him years ago as he and Bakura practiced outside with their wooden swords. It was adorable in his mind at the time, but now that Yami had grown and matured by two years the image was more alluring then it had been so long ago.

"Lets get you out of those clothes and into a hot bath. We don't need you catching anything," Mai smiled, moving around in front of Seto and taking the slayers jacket tossed it aside for the servants to clear up. "I'll scrounge around for something that might fit him. Why don't you take him for a bath Seto?"

Reluctantly, Seto placed Yami upon the floor, helping with firm hands to stabilize him briefly as Yami wobbled in weakness before leading him towards the grand staircase nearby. Yami closed his eyes, too tired at the moment to take in his surroundings as Seto led him upstairs. Moaning, he leaned against Seto again, his inner child leaking through, as he clung to Seto's arm, not wanting the slayer to leave him.

He barely acknowledged the sound of running water and Seto sitting him down upon a toilet. The only thing that his mind registered was Seto murmuring that he would be right back, he lifted his head and nodded somnolently watching as Seto briefly vacated the room.

Upon re-entering Seto found Yami nearly asleep upon the toilet, he chuckled lightly at this, instantly receiving a half glare from the vampire as he placed a towel upon the tiled floor. Smirking he quickly closed the door and knelt down before the vampire, "Strip down and get in."

Yami narrowed his eyes, snorting he crossed his arms, "Turn around and maybe I will," he snapped.

Rolling his eyes, Seto rose to his feet, turning away from the young vampire, allowing him to change in peace, all the while resting the urge to turn and allow his eyes to ravish the supple flesh that would be revealed to him. The sound of a body slipping into the tub reached his ears, turning he found Yami semi-submerged in the water, the only thing remaining visible through the thick foam of bubbles was his head and shoulders.

Blinking he knelt at the edge of the tub, Yami instantly quirking a brow at him as he dipped a nearby cloth into the boiling water and coated it with liquid soap. Realizing what it was that the slayer was intending upon doing Yami drew his knees up to his torso, glaring furiously at the slayer. "I can wash myself you know."

Chuckling deeply, Seto leaned back. "I wasn't implying that," he stated, gripping Yami's arm and wrenching it forward. Yami growled, yanking his arm away with strength that Seto never believed the boy could posses. Crocking a brow, he leaned against the edge of the tub. "I am doing this to make sure that you do not fall asleep and drown yourself."

Yami snorted and taking the cloth from Seto's hand began to scrub his own flesh. "A vampire cannot die that easily, you can chain one to an anchor and allow them to sink to the bottom of the ocean, and they will not die. Let me take care of myself, I have been doing that for the past two years."

Reluctantly Seto nodded, rising to his feet and silently vacating the room, briefly glancing back at the young boy as he took the cloth and began to lather himself with soap, before closing the door. Heaving a sigh he strode down the hallway, intent on finding someone.

His flesh was rapidly turning red from how vigorously he was scrubbing, intent upon his task and not allowing his mind to stray. He had not been able to bath properly since his last punishment nearly two weeks ago, the only thing masking that fact was the lavish amount of scented oils and perfumes lathering his flesh. At the moment, he was intent on removing those said oils, along with any dead flesh and filth that coated his skin.

Crimson eyes narrowed in frustration as he dropped the cloth in the water, staring at the scrapes that he had just created from his scrubbing, thick ruby blood seeped slowly out of the thin wounds, mingling with the water and spreading till it was naught but a pale shade.

Growling deeply, he reached back under the water, fishing about along the porcelain surface to find the cloth. Once his digits ran over the rough material he removed it from the water, pressing it tightly over the miniscule wound, the mere sight of blood was causing his stomach to growl with hunger.

Removing the cloth after several minutes he was satisfied that the bleeding had stopped and that he could continue. Once he was done scrubbing his hair and body he rapidly removed himself from the water, staring at it in disgust. The liquid was no longer clear; it had turned into a concoction of crimson, brown, and thick chunks of dead flesh that he had peeled off. Thrusting his hand into the disgusting liquid he pulled the plug on the drain, rinsing his hand under the tap before drying off.

Once he had finished wrapping the towel around his waist, he moved to vacate the room, wanting desperately to find Mai and retrieve his set of clothes from her. But she beat him to it, knocking upon the door before opening it, smiling brightly at him and holding up the set of clothes for him. "They will have to do until we take you to the seamstress," she said sweetly.

"Thank you," he said, smiling as best as he could before taking the clothing presented to him. "Thank you Mai, for helping me."

Gently she patted his shoulder, winking at him before turning. "What are cousins for hun? Seto should be along in a minute to take you to your room. Otherwise, change in the bathroom and stay in there, you will easily get lost in here I can guarantee it."

"Thank you," he murmured again before closing the door, placing his makeshift outfit upon the counter. His eyes narrowed slightly in uncertainty at the shades of the outfit, deep forest green, soft yellow, and ebony leather

Pulling on the long tunic, breeches, leather boots, and simplistic jacket he sat upon the toilette, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Seto. He did not have to wait long, within minutes Seto knocked briskly upon the door, not waiting for him to answer before shoving it open and signaling for him to follow.

"Do not pay attention to your surroundings, just follow me for now and you will be fine until someone takes you on a tour tomorrow night. The sun will be rising soon and I need to get you out of the hallway," Seto expounded, walking rapidly along the darkened hallways, forcing Yami to nearly jog to keep up with his superior speed.

Rounding corners and striding down long deserted hallways Yami ignored Seto's command as stared at the walls in fascination, admiring the painted portraits and pictures that he passed on his way. All the while noticing that all the curtains were drawn, creating dark shadows through out the corridors. Before Valick had taken him these things would have frightened him, but now, they were a small comfort to him, reminding him that he was alive.

He was snapped out of his admiration as Seto thrust a door open at the end of a hallway, gently urging him inside with a slight push. Stumbling inside he rounded on the slayer, narrowing his eyes in warning before he directed his attention on the room before him, the soft golden glow of a candlelight immediately filling his vision.

Crimson eyes widened in shock as his gaze fell upon a young man propped up upon his bed, covers pooling around his waist as he held a leather bound book in his hands, deep chocolate eyes scanning the pages at a rapid pace. Thick snowy hair toppled down past his shoulders in uneven layers, bangs of the same unique shade falling into his face as he continued to read. The golden glow of the candlelight illuminating his deeply tanned flesh.

His breath was caught in his throat, a small gasp escaping in recognition. The sound catching the attention of the occupant of the bed, chocolate eyes lifting to fall upon him, utter shock passing over his firm handsome features.

"Yami," the man murmured, lifting himself from the bed, allowing his book to drop unnoticed to the floor loudly.

Finding his voice Yami croaked out, crimson eyes filling with tears of joy as he launched himself at the other man, wrapping his arms around him tightly as he cried out, "Gods Bakura, I missed you so much."

**A/N: **_Hey guys, again, lol… anyway I hope that this chapter was worth the wait, and sorry again for it taking so long for me to write, I have been berating myself about it for such a long time, along with my other two that I have been stuck on. And I will warn you all right now, I am still horribly stuck on Living Dead, but I am now working on Past to be Forgotten hopefully I can get that chappie done this weekend. Cross ur fingers _

_R and R please, reviews greatly appreciated. _

_Ja ne_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:** Yami Neferbre  
**Title: INNOCENT DARK**  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh, Blade, or Underworld, or any of the songs that I use  
**Paring**: SetoxYami   
**Rating**: R (just to be safe)  
**Warning**: Violence, language, sexual content  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary**: It's a remake of my Half a Soul story, and jus for u Dragon, it's a SetoxYami yaoi story.  
**Status:** Incomplete 7/? (have to start planning it out … I am doing that now)

**A/N:**_ Sorry that this has taken me so long, haven't been having the greatest of luck the last few months. My parents got divorced in august when my German exchange partner arrived, then I got Costochondritis which is a chronic illness, and my mother and I have since moved into a new apartment. I have also been practically babysitting my exchange partner because she was a little bitch and like to do things the wrong way, or without permission. But, now that she is gone, and that my mother and I are done moving, hopefully life will start resembling some normalcy. Well, minus the costochiondritis, supposedly it will be here for at least six months (six million bloody drugs later….on 5 different meds for it at the moment…plus cold medicine for my cold X.X **dies**) _

Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. 

**INNOCENT DARK**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Yami?" the man murmured, lifting himself from the bed, allowing his book to drop unnoticed to the floor.

Finding his voice Yami croaked out, crimson eyes filling with tears of joy as he launched himself at the other man, wrapping his arms around him tightly as he cried out, "Gods Bakura, I never thought I would see you again!"

Bakura gasped sharply as tears began to course down his face, his delight radiating from his form as he held his brother tightly, pressing chaste kisses to his face and shoulders. Choking back a sob he tightened his grip around his brother, pulling him impossibly closer, "Are you alright?" he questioned.

"I am now," Yami murmured against his brother's shoulder, crimson eyes shifting upward, meeting Bakura's deep russet eyes.

That statement was instantly shattered as suddenly Yami shuddered in somnolence, the breath escaping him as he slackened in Bakura's arms, the energy flowing from him like water cascading over a cliff. Bakura grunted in surprise, his knees buckling under the unexpected weight and forcing him to the floor. Concern crept over him, forcing him to shift his brother so that he was sitting upon his lap, head resting against his shoulder.

He could feel Yami's torso heaving as he reached upwards, tentatively running a tender hand over his brother's clammy flesh, hissing at the bitter coolness that he felt. Taking in the dramatic loss of colour in Yami's perspiration dampened flesh he turned towards Seto, about to ask a favor, but Seto had beaten him to it.

"I'll go get Blade," the Slayer said instantaneously, before racing out of the room, closing the door boisterously behind him.

"Bakura?" Yami murmured,

Narrowing his eyes Bakura ran gentle digits through his brother's hair, damp from sweat and water from his bath. Snarling he pressed a firm kiss to Yami's brow, "How long has it been since your last feeding?" he forced, clearly unwilling to ask the question.

"Not including a half glass every three days… two weeks," Yami heaved, eyes slipping shut as his tiredness began to override his mind.

"Why so long?"

"Convalescence."

"From?" Bakura questioned, digits stroking his brother's face, forcing the young man to peer up at him with milky eyes. Concern swept over him as Yami curled up against him, eyes closing and a minute moan passing from him lips. "Yami, tell me."

"I will," Yami stated simply, taking a shaken breath before directing his vision upon Bakura's face. "But for now…I just want to be with you. I never thought that I would see you again, and now that I am, I still need to be convinced that this is not a dream."

Russet eyes softened, a ghost of a smile creeping across Bakura's features, "Alright," he murmured, tightening his grip around his sibling. "Lets get you up to the bed, you obviously need to rest."

"Thank you," Yami murmured, holding back a moan as Bakura hefted him carefully to his feet, the tenderness that his brother possessed still amazing him. He was unstable, swaying slightly even in his brother's grip, forcing Bakura to instantly lay him down upon the bed, resting his head upon the plush pillow.

Pressing a kiss to his brother's brow Bakura smiled, face brightening as Yami returned the gesture. Heaving a sigh he leaned over and held his brother close, cradling his head against his shoulder, "I can assure you Yami, I am no dream, and I promise to protect and stay with you from now on, I wont break that promise again."

"Kura'," Yami murmured softly, fisting his hands in his brother's shirt, not caring about the weakness and innocence that he was showing. "You never did."

"But…" Bakura started, only to be silenced as his brother's smooth hand gently covered his mouth. Blinking he pulled back, glancing down at his sibling and peering into those crimson orbs.

"You never did," Yami continued, reaching up with one of his hands to caress his brother's shoulder comfortingly. "We did not stand a chance against Valick's men, and you know that. All that matters is that you tried, that we tried, to stay away from them. You did not break your promise Bakura, trust me, you tried your best to protect me, and that's all that matters."

Feeling his bottom lip begin to quiver and tears well up in his eyes Bakura bit his lip and held his brother close, instantly laying along side him and shielding his body from the doorway with his own. "Gods Yami I missed you."

"And I you," Yami whispered, snuggling his head against Bakura's shoulder. "Love you, brother."

"Love you too," Bakura murmured, smiling gently and rubbing Yami's back gently pressed another kiss to his brow. "Now sleep, the blood that Seto will be bringing up can wait till tomorrow night. Rest, I'll wake you when the sun has gone down, and I will stay with you till it has arisen."

"Thank you," Yami muttered, closing his eyes and curling blissfully in his brother's warmth, security sweeping over him for the first time in years, the magnitude of it causing him to shudder and drift off to sleep, a small smile creeping over his face.

123123123123123123123123123123123

Deep sleep had overwhelmed him, his somnolence from the night before forcing him into a dreamless slumber. He had barely felt Bakura leave him later in the morning, and had not heard the young woman who came in to quickly tidy the spacious room not long after noontide. He needed blood, his mind and body reminded him of this factor as the day slowly began to draw to a close and the sun outside began to set into the west, it's orange and golden rays unable to penetrate the silken black curtains covering the grand scale windows within the room.

Voices from within the hallway startled him into alertness. Crimson eyes, vibrant with the minimal amount of energy that his sleep granted him, darted about the room in caution. Seeing no one, only the soft silver glow of the moonlight sifting into the room, he sighed with relief and lay back down. His body was still resilient, refusing to move, aside from rolling onto his back to allow him to stare at the ceiling.

He rapidly decided against leaving the room, confirming that the action would only get him either lost, or attacked by any one unknowing as to who he was. Besides, he barely had the energy to move.

Grunting he averted his attention to allow him to absorb the appearance of the room, having not paid much attention to it the night before.

Three lavish beds of dark mahogany were place in even intervals between the long windows upon the wall opposite to the door. Three desks, dressers, and wardrobes were placed about evenly as well, emphasizing the fact that three people clearly shared this room.

The same wood paneling that he had viewed in the other areas of the castle, were repeated again in this room. Save the walls above it were a brilliant ice blue, more comforting and youthful than the softer blue in the rest of the castle.

A single window seat was stationed in the middle of the room at the largest window between the beds. It was long enough to easily fit a rather tall man and, allow him to stretch out comfortably. Lush pillows of crimson, cerulean, olive, and amethyst adorned it for decoration, along with beautiful crocheted blankets.

Interested to view the grounds, and test out the seat, he removed himself slowly from the bed, hissing at the weakness within him as his joints cracked and muscles stiffened. Glaring heatedly at the floor he took a deep breath to ease his pains before moving in a robotic fashion towards the seat. Gingerly he sat down upon it, groaning appreciatively at the softness of the cushion.

Smiling he thrust the curtains aside and, allowing the moonlight to bath his form in its enchanted embrace, laid down and rested his head upon a pillow with a blanket wrapped tightly around him. Sighing blissfully he stared absently out the window, absorbing the view of simplistic stone paths, statues, and lush green grass laid out before him, all of it glowing in the silver of the moon.

Closing his eyes he snuggled into the pillows, immediately sleep began to over come him again and he felt ready to succumb to it. Inhaling deeply he wrapped his arms around one of the pillows, pulling it to his torso, _I could easily get used to this. _

Suddenly a sharp searing pain ripped through his neck, burning and blinding, causing him to cry out in anguish and desperately cover the said area with his hands. Feeling a warm thick liquid beginning to coat his hands he retracted them away, and through the haze of the pain peered at them in the darkness. Crimson blood dribbled down from his fingers, creating small puddles upon his yellow shirt.

Realization dawned on him as he recovered his neck, forcing himself into a sitting position he stumbled off the window seat and towards the door. _Valick, the cowardice bastard_, he thought heatedly, collapsing upon the floor groaning in agony, hunching over against the pain.

"Gods help me."

123123123123123123123123123123123

"They want to see him Bakura," sighed Ryder, sitting back in his seat staring intently across the desk at his nephew. "I cannot stop my sister from seeing her child, along with Ramsey."

Russet eyes narrowed angrily, fists clenching tightly till the knuckles turned while. "Then I will."

Heaving a sigh, Ryder ran sweat soaked digits through his ebony hair, "Why are you so intent upon this? They are your parents, Yami is your brother, don't you want them together again?"

"Not my father," Bakura growled, gripping the edge of his seat in agitation. "I know that Yami still has not forgiven him…and neither have I. If I will allow anyone to see him it will be my mother, but even her I am not sure that it would be a good idea, it may overwhelm him."

Scowling Ryder rose to his feet stiffly, stretching briefly before moving around to his nephew, gripping Bakura's shoulder he forced the young man to look up at him. "He is a vampire now Bakura…not an innocent little boy."

"Do you honestly think that I don't know that!" Bakura bellowed, glaring heatedly at his uncle. "He's seventeen years old, almost eighteen; I know that he is not a child."

"Then you should know that he can make decisions for himself by now," Ryder insisted angrily, his frustration level rising.

"I know that he is unstable at the moment," Bakura snapped, shoving his uncles hand away from his shoulder. Sitting down he glared at his uncle, the intensity in his gaze causing Ryder to shudder slightly where he stood. "He is probably still not sure what to think about his freedom. If you have already forgotten, Uncle, he was incarcerated by Valick for well over two years!"

The disruptive sound of the door being slammed open stopped Ryder from commenting as Joey scrambled into the room, Mai following closely behind him in a more graceful manner. Ryder and Bakura quickly exchanged glances before peering at the two young slayers, "What is it Joellin? Mai?"

Panting Joey straightened, golden eyes filled with concern, "Valick and the elite guard were spotted entering the gates, none of us could stop him. The sentry men were killed, and he's demanding to see Yami. Father…he has a prisoner…one of us, well, was us."

Narrowing his gaze Ryder moved towards his son, Bakura following behind him, "Who?" he questioned.

Mai peered at her Father, violet eyes agleam with fear, "Angel..."

Expressions of shock cross the faces of Bakura and Ryder, both disbelieving of the statement.

Regaining his composure Bakura stammered, "But he's been dead, has been for three years, the Elite guard killed him…"

Shaking her head Mai stepped back towards the doors in urgency, "Obviously not, because he is out there being used as a hostage. Now, are we going to just stand here, or are we going to help him and get Valick away from here before he finds Yami."

"He already has," Joey murmured from where he stood by the window. Averting towards the others he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. "Yami's already down there…Seto's protecting him and Blade is holding him back."

Fear flashed in Bakura's eyes before anger took over. Growling he grabbed his sword from where he left it against the chair and barreled down the hallway; Ryder, Joey, and Mai scrambling after him, silent prayers upon their lips.

Grunting in exertion Blade adjusted his grip upon the young vampire, his stunned expression at the strength that the boy possessed evident as he struggled to keep a hold upon him. Even in Yami's weakened state he found it immensely difficult to keep a firm hold upon him as the raging vampire screamed at Valick, the malice in his voice clear.

"He has nothing to do with this, let him go!" Yami bellowed, crimson eyes glowing eerily in his rage. "Leave him alone!"

A low chuckle emitted from Valick, the very sound forcing Ayami to shiver in fear and fall still in Blade's arms. Eyes of blood lifted to him, his anger and rage boiling within the steely depths. A single hand reached out, a long nail scraping across the back of Angel's neck forcing the kneeling vampire top cringe in anguish and disgust, soft hazel eyes lifting to Yami, his fear and brotherly love emitting from his gaze.

"As I have said, little one, his life will be spared if you return with me," Valick grinned, pearly fangs visible. "That's all you have to do to save him my pet. Come to me, and he will be free."

Yami slackened completely, the sudden weight throwing Blade off balance and forcing him to relinquish his hold upon him. He had no strength left to fight, no courage to resist. His mind was foggy, only Valick's words echoed within his head. The sound of Seto removing his gun from it's holster reached his ears, no that of the bang of the castle doors being shoved aside and Bakura frantically running to him, calling his name and demanding why he had come out here. The feeling of his brother's hands trying to shake him was not there, he felt nothing, not even the chill of the air around him.

Blearily Bakura turned his gaze to Valick, "What the hell did you do to him, tell me!"

Chuckling Valick kneeled down behind his captive, continuing to run his nails along the vampire's neck and jaw line. "I threatened the only thing that has been precious to him since I took him away from you. You see, Bakura, Angel has been the one taking care of him, taking your position of protective older brother. He has been all that Yami could cling to and be comforted by. That is all I have done, but obviously it was enough to snap him back into the gravity of the situation."

"You Bastard," Bakura hissed out, wrapping his arms around Yami protectively.

Grinning Valick gripped Angel's shoulder tightly, his nails digging roughly into soft flesh, "Come on my pet, don't force me to hurt you again, you know how much I hate marring your skin."

Ruby eyes snapped up, the haziness that had been in the moments ago gone as pain filled them and a harsh cry ripped from his lips as the pain in his neck returned full forced. Convulsing he reached up and covered the wound, fingers sliding through the new blood that was flowing from the wound. Hissing he felt the cracking within his mouth again, the fangs sharpening and becoming more prominent against his will. The need to feed raging through his veins as he tried to resist the change.

"Don't resist child, it always wins," Valick murmured, his voice only reaching Yami's sharp ears. "Always…the thirst."

"Shut up!" Yami screamed in frustration, absently shoving Bakura away from him as he rose to his feet, eyes locking upon Valick.

"Yami!" Angel cried out, crimson eyes locking upon him instantly. "Don't you dare give in, my life is worthless, the only reason why I remained with Valick was to watch over you. You are free now, don't give up at freedom for me, I wont stand for it!"

A rough fist silenced Angel, the blow sending the young vampire to the ground, "Shut your trap you insolent snake," Valick bellowed.

A shot rang out in the air, a single hot bullet ripping through Valick's hand tearing a cry of startled anguish from the vampire. Spinning around Valick glared in vicious anger at the culprit. Yami stood firm, Seto's berretta in his hands. Snarling he averted back to Angel, an arm snapping out to grab a hold of the captive and drag him to his feet. Glaring at Yami he snapped, "You will pay for that little stunt my pet."

Yami's scream of grief echoed in the air mingling with Angel's cry of pain as Valick's hand slammed into his torso, twisting and digging until it reached what it was searching for. Screaming shrilly Angel collapsed to the ground as his heart was shredded within him, his body convulsing at the pain as the last of his blood began to seep out of him.

Blindly Yami squeezed the trigger another time, this time hitting Valick in the shoulder as the vampire tossed Angel towards the ground. Tears coursed down his face as he tossed the gun aside and dashed towards his fallen friend, ignoring the bellowed warnings from Seto, Ryder, and Bakura. Dropping to the ground he kneeled over Angel, one hand gripping one of his and the other cupping his friends cheek.

"I'm so sorry Angel, I'm sorry…" he sobbed. "You don't deserve this."

A weary smile crossed Angel's face, he could not hear Valick and the guards retreating from the hurried gunfire from the slayers, all he could hear and see was Yami's face. "You freed me Yami, I wanted this, I cannot live the way I have been any more. You're safe now…you don't need me anymore."

Burying his head against Angel's shoulder Yami cried, ignoring the cool blood that was soaking through his clothing from Angel's wound. "You're wrong, I still need you, don't you dare leave Angel, please I still need you."

"Don't cry Yami," Angel murmured out, a small river of blood seeping from the corners of his lips. "I hate seeing you cry."

"Yami you fool," bellowed Bakura as he reached him, gripping his brother's shoulders tightly. "What were you thinking."

A stunned and hurt expression crossed Bakura's face as Yami shoved him brutally away, the angered words emitting from his brother's mouth catching him off guard. "Get the fuck away from me!"

Stumbling back Bakura stared on as Yami kissed Angel's brow gently, while his hands continued to caress the man's face tenderly, almost desperately. He glanced around as the other's began to surround them, watching as Angel continued to fade away.

Reaching up Angel cupped Yami's face in his widespread hands, wiping the tears away as he forced a smile at the sobbing young vampire, "Hush Yami, look at me."

Crimson eyes lifted to him, tears seeping from them, staining bronze cheeks. "I will always be with you, always child, remember that."

"Angel," Yami moaned out through his tears. "Please don't leave, please."

"You are safe Yami, that is all I have every wanted. Now, I want to be rid of this curse and leave this world to be free again," he murmured, continuing to caress Yami's cheeks, ignoring as everyone else stared on as he kissed Yami gently. "Let me go Yami, you'll be strong, I know you will."

Yami was only able to grip Angel's hand one last time before his body turned to ash, the grey substance coating him as he sat back, a ragged sob passing his lips as he slammed his fists against the ground in anguish as he felt his heart convulse in grief. Feeling hands grip his shoulders he shoved them aside with shaking hands before he rose to his feet and dashed headlong into the castle, disappearing away from the eyes of those outside.

Bakura watched him go, pained tears in his eyes, "Yami…Yami come back!" Rising to his feet he tried to follow, but Ryder and Seto grabbed hold of him, keeping him back.

Sighing Seto shook his head, "Let him be Bakura…you cant help him this time…he's not ready."

"Will he ever be?" Bakura questioned, turning towards his friend and Uncle. "The real question is how close was did Valick get to break him. How much damage did that bastard cause…that's the real question."

**A/N:**_ Again, sorry about the long wait, and the fact that this chapter was kinda rushed….and short. I promise that I will be getting back into this now that my life is returning to some normalcy…the updates will not be a frequent as the used to be, but I will be trying. R and R please. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Author:** Yami Neferbre  
**Title: INNOCENT DARK**  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh, Blade, or Underworld, or any of the songs that I use  
**Paring**: SetoxYami  
**Rating**: R (just to be safe)  
**Warning**: Violence, language, sexual content  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary**: It's a remake of my Half a Soul story, and jus for u Dragon, it's a SetoxYami yaoi story.  
**Status:** Incomplete 8/?

**A/N:**_ So….I say sorry again, lol. I was working on this chappie while on vacation, and in my free time during the last couple of weeks while I have been packing and moving. I hope that it was worth the wait, and if not, I promise that the next one will be. I got sick a few weeks ago as well, had a really bad bacterial infection in my throat that had me on bedrest with a fever of 104 for well over a week. So..I'm, sorry. _

_ As well, when I say working on it I mean I have been planning it out finally, lol. So, if this chapter is not fast enough for u in pace, the next three chapters are action packed. So, R and R please and I will be trying to update more frequently now, especially once we are done moving…hopefully._

_I dedicate this..rather lengthy….chapter to my good friend Soularia Reed for the help that she gave me with the final scene and for simply being an amazing and wonderful companion. _

**INNOCENT DARK**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

He had run to the only room in the castle that he knew. Slamming the door he collapsed in the nearest corner, tearing the bloodied clothing from his frame with his nails. Tears, cold against his already icy flesh, trailed down his face and dripped from his chin coating his knees. Balling one of his hands he viciously slammed it against the wall, barely noticing it create a dent and damaging the wood paneling. Pulling his knees up to his torso he cried, his grief and fear overwhelming him as he curled up in the corner of the bedroom.

Hearing the door burst open he briefly lifted his gaze, only to growl at the newcomer and re-bury his head against his knees. "Leave me alone Bakura!"

Russet eyes peered at Yami from the door way, the owner grunting as he shoved the door closed. Removing his jacket Bakura tossed it towards his bed before turning to Yami, hiding the hurt from his brother's words. "I won't, you need the comfort and you know it," he stated.

"I need nothing!" Yami snapped, crimson eyes rising he glared at his brother through his tears.

Sighing Bakura strode towards him. Kneeling down he reached out cautiously, feeling his fingers pass over one of Yami's hands he gripped it tightly. Ignoring the resistance he met when he pulled the hand away from his brother's face, "Let me help you Yami…please."

"Let go!" Yami snapped, voice cracking from his tears. Feeling no strength in his arms he gave up trying to wrench himself free. Hanging his head in defeat he curled even further into himself, voice pleading and leaking his sorrow. "Please Bakura, leave me be."

"No," the slayer said firmly, lifting his free hand and gently cupping his brother's cheek, forcing him to look at him. "I am not leaving you, especially when you are in this condition."

He felt his control break, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he surged forward, arms wrapping around Bakura's neck seeking out his brother's comfort. He clung to him, his human emotions controlling him, blocking out his vampiric side. Bakura held him tightly, his strength protective and warmth soothing him.

He did not know how long they had stayed there, nor did he care. Having stopped sobbing long before he merely remained in Bakura's embrace, savouring the sense of security and love that was emitting from his brother's body.

Sighing deeply he pulled back, wiping the remaining tears from his face he leaned against the wall, crimson eyes fixed upon Bakura's serene face. "Thank you."

Bakura smiled warmly, "You're welcome."

Using the wall as a brace Yami pushed himself to his feet. He could feel his knees shaking immensely, his lack of feeding becoming ever more apparent. Finally he stood on shaky legs, panting like a dog from the exertion. "I need to feed…I can barely stand."

Rising up Bakura peered at his brother through the darkness. He could see the shaking in his limbs, and the dramatic paleness in his flesh. Eyes narrowing he reached out and took hold of his brother's elbows, easing him away from the wall and into his firm hold, allowing him to wrap an arm around Yami's back to steady him.

"How long can vampires go without a proper feeding?" He questioned, voice even.

"Two months, if they have a random small animal or mixture of a drink and blood they can go longer. But, in my case, because Valick injured me I lost a lot of blood and the amount that I lost needs to be replenished," Yami explained, barely feeling Bakura easing him towards the nearest bed.

Scowling at that Bakura urged Yami down onto the bed, a single hand behind his head as to keep him from simply collapsing, "How badly did he injure you?"

Resting his head upon the pillow Yami peered up at him, relaxing into the plush mattress, "He ripped my back apart, along with my arms and legs… among other things," he murmured.

"Other things?"

"Things that will remain confidential until I am ready to release said information," Yami said forcefully, crimson eyes flashing in the moonlight. "All you need to know is that I was on bed rest for three weeks, Angel had to take care of me."

Immediately Bakura saw Yami's expression become dejected. Sighing deeply he gently ran his hand over his brother's shoulder, soothing him, "I'm sorry about Angel," he whispered. "I wish that we could have saved him."

Yami curled away from his hand, prompting himself up onto his elbows, face averted from him, "He should never have been involved…he has done nothing."

"Valick tried to use him," said Bakura, moving to rub his brother's heaving back.

"No," Yami murmured, head shaking slightly. "Valick knew that I would not surrender, he's just trying to play with me."

"Play with you?" Bakura questioned.

Crimson eyes lifted to him, dull and lifeless, "He has something else planned… something worse…he's trying to torture me into submission, its what he does."

"What else could he do?" Bakura pondered, russet eyes narrowing in thought.

"I do not know," said Yami.

"Well," Bakura murmured, rising to his feet and stretching his arms into the air with a groan. "I had better go get some blood, you're getting worse."

Glancing down at his shaking limbs Yami nodded in agreement.

Striding to the door Bakura peered back at him, "Are you going to be able to stay awake while I am gone?"

"Hopefully."

A boisterous knock to the door snapped the two out of their conversation. Quirking a brow Bakura opened the door, peering out into the hallway he was startled to see Seto standing before him. "Seto?"

Cerulean eyes peered at him through the darkness of the hallway, "May I come in?"

"It's your room too…I don't see why not," Bakura answered, stepping aside and watching the slayer stride into the room, soiled boots creating marks on the hardwood.

Removing his trench coat Seto draped it over the end of the middle bed before he moved on to taking off his boots and armour. Glancing towards Yami he narrowed his eyes absorbing the image of shaking limbs, pale flesh, and the amount of effort it took for the vampire to merely take a breath. Shaking his head he moved to the vampire's side, sitting down upon the bed, reaching out he pressed the back of his hand against Yami's brow, ignoring the stiffening of muscles from the contact. Averting his gaze to Bakura he stated, "He needs a lot of blood…he's becoming feverish."

Nodding Bakura stepped out into the hallway, "Keep him up, I'll be right back with all the bags of blood I can steal from the infirmary."

Bobbing his head in acknowledgment Seto turned back to Yami as soon as Bakura had closed the door. Deep cobalt eyes scanned over the vampire, ignoring the heated glare that he was receiving.

"Will you stop staring," Yami snarled, snapping Seto out of his trance. "It's unnerving."

"Sorry," blue eyes locking with crimson. "Just trying to assess how dehydrated you are."

"All you had to do was ask," Yami said, chest heaving, eyelids beginning to droop.

"Hmm," Seto murmured, hand lifting again and brushing over Yami's face. Feeling the start of perspiration he scowled. "Stop talking, you are over exerting yourself, save your strength."

"Whatever," Yami grunted, shifting his head away from Seto's hand, unsure of how to react to such gentle contact.

Standing up Seto moved to put his armour, boots, and coat to his wardrobe. Then, moving to his dresser removed a dark blue sweater and pulled it on over his thin sleeveless shirt. Feeling some warmth returning to him he moved back to Yami and sat down upon the bed again. Seeing that Yami was nearly unconscious he gently shook him, "Stay awake, Bakura should be back any moment."

Half open crimson eyes glared at him, a deep growl emitting from Yami's throat. Grunting Seto gripped the vampire's shoulders, his voice forceful, "Stay awake Yami."

"Don't touch me," Yami growled, hands reaching up to try and push Seto's hands away. But his strength left him, consciousness seeping from him in an instant. He gave out a small moan before his eyes closed, slackening entirely against the pillow.

Cursing Seto sat back, staring down at Yami's unconscious form, only for the door to open. Directing his attention towards it he sighed with relief, Bakura entered carrying a large box full of bagged blood, Ryder and Joey following closely behind him with needles and disinfectant.

"I thought you said you were going to keep him awake," Bakura grunted, dropping the box unceremoniously upon the floor.

"I tried," Seto protested, standing up as Ryder ushered him away.

Taking Seto's place Ryder ran his hands over Yami's face, shaking his head he thrust his hand towards Bakura, "Give me one of those bags, Joey bring the needles and disinfectant over here. Hurry up!"

Scrambling Joey brought the needles to his father, preparing one first before handing it to him. Opening the bottle of disinfectant he poured some over a cloth before giving that to Ryder as well.

Taking the bag from Bakura and the needle from Joey, Ryder filled it rapidly with blood. Then, placing it upon the bed took the cloth and scrubbed away the blood from Yami's neck. "He's waited too long to feed, he needs it now before he starves to death."

Eyes widening Bakura stammered, "Aren't you being a little dramatic there Uncle, he can't be that badly dehydrated."

"But he is," Ryder snapped, shaking the needle before shoving it into the side of Yami's neck, injecting the liquid. "Vampires have an amazing amount of stamina. They can handle starvation till they are almost dead. Thus, he has only become incredibly weak now because he's close. I'm going to have to do this for the day to keep him alive."

"What can we do Dad?" Joey questioned, feeling helpless.

"Nothing," Ryder said stiffly, moving to take more blood from the bag. "Rest up and save your strength. All three of you should sleep, I'll take care of him."

"But," Bakura tried to protest.

"No, you will sleep. Joey go to my office and sleep in there, Seto and Bakura sleep in your own beds. Take a sleeping draught, I wont have you distracting me."

Glancing at each other the three reluctantly did as told. Joey vacated the room, while Seto and Bakura moved to the other two beds in the room, taking some sleeping pills from their nightstands before lying down. They watched Ryder for a few minutes as they waited for the pills to kick in, eyes closing as Ryder moved to retrieve another bag from the box.

123123123123123123123123123123

Downing the rest of his coffee Ryder rubbed his neck, trying to force himself to stay awake. Sighing he ran his hands through sweat dampened black hair, golden eyes staring blearily at his still unconscious nephew. He had regained some colour, his bronze flesh luminous again, glistening in the light from the lamps. Having had closed the black curtains Ryder had managed to keep the suns brilliant rays from the room, protecting the vampire from further damage.

Yawning he reached out and picked up the needle again, filling it he moved to push it into the constantly healing abrasion that he inflicted the first time. Yami flinched slightly, his hands convulsing and gripping the sheets, but he never awoke.

Finished, he put the needle aside again, gently rubbing the wound with the cloth. Glancing absently at the clock he grunted, it was nearly two, Bakura and Seto would wake probably within the hour.

Taking hold of a bowl that he had recently retrieved he placed it upon his lap, scowling as some of the cold water sloshed out of it and onto his leg. Ignoring it he took the cloth from within it and wringing it out began to gently dab the perspiration from Yami's face. The fever had lessened greatly, his skin was nearly back to the uncanny coolness of the un-dead. Satisfied that he had wiped all the sweat and what little blood remained there from the original neck wound Ryder dropped the cloth back in the bowl and placed it back upon the night table.

Blankets being thrust aside and the light pat of feet touching the floor caught his attention. Averting his attention toward the other two beds he gave a warm smile to Bakura as he rose from his bed and stretched, "Have a good sleep?"

"As good as forced sleep can get," Bakura grumbled, scratching his unruly snow coloured hair. Yawning he stumbled towards his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of dark jeans and a thick sweater before stepping behind a small screen in one of the corners, hiding him from Ryder's eyes as he dressed. "How's Yami?"

"Better," Ryder answered. "He should be rejuvenated enough to wake in about an hour or two. I have nearly fully replenished his blood level."

"Good," he yawned, hand covering his mouth slightly as he moved out from behind the screen now fully dressed. Stretching again he quickly made his bed, once finished he tossed his nightshirt upon it and moved to sit down beside Ryder. Receiving a playful pat from his uncle he gave a halfhearted snarl, not entirely willing to be awake, and not coherent enough yet to hit the man back.

Stiffly Ryder stood up, arching slightly in order to crack his aching back, "Hopefully nothing happens tonight, I don't think that he could handle anymore, never mind the rest of us. We still need to send a squad out to retrieve West's body from the city, if he was not completely maimed, Angel's ashes have to be buried, and all of us have to heal a little. We have all gained our bruises from this experience, some more than others."

Grunting in response Bakura reached out to his brother, digits brushing the stray blond bangs back before they gripped one of his limp hands, "That's an understatement."

"Hmm," Ryder murmured, hazel eyes locking with russet orbs. "He'll be fine in time, and so will the rest of us. You are right though Bakura, seeing your parents might overwhelm him, especially now that Valick has killed his only true friend over the last few years. He needs to regain his equilibrium and strength before he sees them, and before he does much else around here."

"I am doubting that he will be doing much for remaining inactive," rasped Seto's voice, gaining Bakura and Ryder's attention. "He does not seem the type."

Nodding in agreement Bakura relinquished his hold upon Yami's hand and strode towards his comrade, "He's related to me, how could he possibly be lazy."

Catching the pillow Seto glared at his friend, cerulean eyes staring up at him blearily, "Well, if you put it that way, then he could easily be lazy."

"Bastard," Bakura hissed, taking back the pillow and tossing it again, this time hitting Seto in the head. "I am not lazy, just inert at times that I wish not to move."

"Believe it as you will," Seto chuckled.

Shaking his head Ryder sat back down upon the bed, taking the cloth again he wrung it out, folded it, and placed it upon Yami's brow. "Hurry up and get dressed Seto, or both of you are going to be late for the preparations and the greeting."

Both peered at him in bewilderment before realization dawned upon them, groaning Bakura dropped down upon his bed, "The bloody Elders and their gala. Why do we have to throw something so extravagant every time they switch homes, they do it every six months for crying out loud."

"Enough Bakura," Ryder said warningly. "Though they may not be the best decision makers, they are still the leaders of the Slayers until the time that someone takes up full leadership, and I can promise you the one person that is supposed to is far from capable at this point."

"He would still be better than them," Bakura mumbled, wincing when Ryder rose and hit his shoulder.

"Not all of them are fools Bakura," Ryder snapped, inclining his head towards Seto. "Akunadin is one, along with West's father. Respect them at the very least."

"They are the only ones I will," grunted Bakura. "I will not forgive the other's for the decision that they made about Yami."

Sighing in frustration Ryder sat back down, a single hand running through his hair, "I have never forgiven them for that either, Bakura, but I still show my respect. Now shut up, get ready, and go downstairs to the dinning hall and help the other's prepare for the gala."

"And Yami," Seto questioned. "Will he be forced to come?"

"The Elders wish to see him," Ryder answered simply.

Seto shook his head, getting out of bed he retrieved some clothes before going behind the screen like Bakura had before. "He's not stable, nor ready."

Chuckling wryly Ryder peered at the screen, "And who says that they care whether or not he is ready. What they wish for must be granted. All I hope is that they do not treat him horribly."

"They damn well better not," snarled Bakura, a heated glare from his uncle silencing him.

Emerging from behind the screen Seto tossed his nightshirt non-chantingly upon his bed before striding towards the door, his steps heavy with resistance. "Come on Bakura!"

Grumbling Bakura stood up, stretching in an attempt to procrastinate before following, calling back briskly to Ryder, "Take care of him old man."

"Of course," Ryder responded, a slight affectionate smile gracing his lips, encouraging a reluctant Bakura out the door. Once the door was closed Ryder heaved a heavy sigh of exhaustion, golden eyes drooping and dark. Peering down at Yami he reached out and pulled the coverlet up tucking it firmly around the young vampire, stopping the slight shivering that had begun. Satisfied he sat back and allowed himself to slouch, eyes dropping shut.

Another three hours passed. The suns brilliance dimmed and Ryder was able to open the curtains and windows, allowing a fresh breeze and soft moonlight to filter through the room. With the staleness removed both he and Yami seemed to breathe easier. He relaxed in one of the chairs, absently watching Yami change position and sleep. Joey had come in not long before only for him to usher the young man out in much the same way he had Seto and Bakura.

A small groan suddenly emitted through the darkened room, snapping into alertness Ryder moved to the bed. Seeing Yami's features scrunched from somnolence and reluctance to wake he smiled in relief. Gently he rubbed warmth into his nephew's side, slowly forcing him awake. Deep crimson eyes finally shifting open illuminated in the candle light. Yami rolled upon his back, ruby orbs fixing upon his face. Smiling brightly he murmured, tone teasing, "Took you long enough."

Narrowing his eyes Yami sat up rapidly moving away from Ryder and glaring at him demanded, "Who are you?"

"Your Uncle," he responded simply, raising his hands and showing that he was weapon-less. "I am your mother's older brother, Ryder Wheeler."

Relaxing visibly Yami rubbed warmth into his bare arms, "I see."

"I'll grab you some warmer clothes," said the slayer, rising up and moving towards Bakura's dresser began to search the drawers. He could feel Yami's fierce gaze watching his every movement seemingly expecting him to try and harm him. Finding a thick pullover and a pair of sweat pants he rose and handed them to his nephew.

Yami took them, his face scowling slightly until he felt the warmth and purred at it.

Pointing at the screen Ryder expounded, "Change, I will call Mai and ask her to bring some tea."

"Thank you," Yami said voice barely above a whisper. Clambering out of the bed he strode behind the screen to change. He was shivering heavily from the coolness of the room, immediately thankful for the warm clothing, no longer caring how ridiculous they may have looked. Coming out from behind the screen he spotted Ryder re-entering the room, the man smiled kindly at him and signalled for him to return to the bed. Doing so he pulled the covers around him sighing blissfully at the heat, hissing almost angrily when Ryder's cold hands loosely gripped his neck and face turning him slightly so the side of his neck was viewable.

Running a finger over the dark bruise and small abrasion Ryder gave a grunt of satisfaction, it was healing and not infected. Sitting back he peered at Yami, gaze locking with dark crimson irises, "I've replenished your bloody supply, you should be nearly fully rejuvenated. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"There is no reason to be defensive Yami," Ryder murmured, seeing that Yami was still shielding himself. "I won't hurt you." Receiving no reply he sighed deeply and scratched his neck. "Yami, I promise I that I will not harm you. You are family."

"Bakura?"

Crossing his arms in exasperation Ryder peered at the vampire, "In the dinning hall. He's helping several other's prepare for tonight's gala."

"Gala?"

"The Elders are arriving," Ryder explained. "They have been living at the other two bases for the last year. They heard about your arrival and are coming early. They wish to see you."

Yami leaned back against the wall, scowling, "And what if I wish not to see them."

"Unfortunately you have no choice. We have to abide by their commands, they are our current leaders and you are under our protection," Yami released a wry chuckle, stopping him briefly. "I understand that you are neither stable nor emotionally willing to do much. Angel's death hit you hard, I realize that as does Bakura, Joey, Seto, Mai, and Blade. But, they will not understand, nor will they care."

Snarling Yami crossed his arms, eyes darkening in fury, "Pleasant individuals aren't they," he snapped.

"A few of them are actually," Ryder said, leaning forward slightly. "Seto's father for one and there are two others. Though, they are not at the head so their views are generally overlooked."

"I see."

A brisk knock resounded upon the door, turning Ryder called out, "Come in."

The door opened and Mai strode in, blonde hair pulled back and a tray with a teapot and three cups in her strong hands. She smiled brightly at them, kicking the door shut before striding briskly over to them, "Sorry that took so long, the kitchen's really busy." Placing the tray upon the nightstand she plopped down upon the side of the bed, not catching Yami's slight scowl at being completely closed in. Pouring out the tea she handed out the other two cups before taking her own and gulping down a long sip groaned with satisfaction. "Hmm…warmth."

Sipping gingerly at his tea Ryder shook his head at her, vaguely watching Yami place himself just out of physical contact from both of them. Catching this too Mai peered at her cousin, "Am I making you uncomfortable hun?" she questioned, violet eyes watching him practically cradle his tea.

Yami nodded stiffly, "Yes."

"Want me to move to the end of the bed?" A curt nod was her answer, it was not rude just showing his discomfort. Shifting down she settled herself at the end of the bed using the footboard as a back brace. Glancing up at Yami she watched his shift further away from Ryder till he was nearly falling off the other side of the bed. She scowled, obviously Valick had made sure that he was deprived of the simple comforts of life. Feeling her father's gaze upon her she turned to him, an elegant brow lifting questionly. He shifted his head to Yami then back to her eyes asking a silent question. Understanding she nodded and beamed brightly at him in acquiescence.

Blowing at his tea Yami sighed softly as the hot steam twisted around his face and fingers, reminding him of warm hands and encouraging head into his system. Catching the bright smile on Mai's face he furrowed his brow in confusion before the expression softened. Peering at her he found it suddenly hard to resist smiling with her, her smile was so warm and infectious that it immediately reminded him of someone. His mother.

Suddenly she rounded on him, stiffening he locked gaze's with her, her violet eyes giddy and kind, "Something on your mind hun?" He shook his head absently sipping at his tea while she turned back to her father. "You should go have a lay down or you are going to drop dead."

Nodding in agreement Ryder rubbed his face yawning as he did so, "Will you find him something suitable to wear and get him ready. The Elder's should be arriving in the next two hours."

"Of course," she scoffed playfully, downing the last of her tea before placing a loving hand upon her father's strong shoulder. "I'll come wake you in an hour, deal?"

Again he nodded before rising, glancing at Yami he smiled gently, "Try not to think about last night. Besides, Mai's jabbering should keep you occupied." Gaining a grunt from the young man he moved to exit the room, stretching as he did so.

"Ryder," Yami murmured, catching the slayer off guard. Turning Ryder inclined his head in acknowledgement, eyes catching Yami's slight struggle to say what he wanted. "Thank you…for helping me."

He beamed warmly, "Any time Yami. Remember, we're family," with that he left, closing the door slowly behind him.

The moment the door was closed Mai jumped to Bakura's wardrobe, thrusting the doors open she began to rummage through his dress shirts and good slacks. Casting a glance back at Yami she scowled slightly, pursing her lips in thought. "Bakura's taller than you isn't he? And broader too." Gaining a nod of confirmation she turned her attraction back to the wardrobe. "These will be too big for you then, unless he kept some of those old ones of his."

Finishing his tea Yami placed the cup upon the tray before putting said object upon the nightstand. "I'll just wear what I had when you found me."

She blinked, remembering what that was she chuckled, "The pants yes, the boots I love so they can stay. But, your shirt was mesh, so at the bare minimum you need a dress shirt overtop, the Elder's might not appreciate your little show. It will damage their fragile egos, they'll be jealous."

"Jealous?" Yami grunted in disbelief.

She averted to him and winked playfully, "Most of them are old men and women who even in their youth could not pull that look off as well as you obviously can. Don't want them getting any ideas."

Scrunching his nose in disgust Yami crossed his arms over his torso in a vague attempt to cover himself, "You are not comforting."

"Aha!" Mai exclaimed, gripping a hanger and wrenching out a deep crimson dress shirt presented it to her cousin. "He kept one. Or, rather, he got lazy and didn't throw one away."

Smirking loosely he shook his head at her, then glancing at the shirt blinked in surprise, "Bakura has a shirt like that?"

"Had," Mai corrected, strutting over to him and plopping down upon the bed. "It's way too small for him. It's your's now."

"I see."

Slapping his arm playfully, and ignoring the stunned glare, Mai sprang to her feet, "You need some lessons in response mister. Now, come on, you need to have a bath."

Cocking a brow he grunted peering at her in disbelief before rising to his feet, "You are insane."

She shot a sly grin at him, "Of course, and I am proud of it. Now, bath time mister, then we will finish getting you ready."

He stared at her incredulously, "It's two hours away, all I need to do it bathe and dress."

Grin broadening Mai chuckled, "Not quite," she said before gripping his wrist and dragging him into the hallway. "Now, come along dear cousin."

"God's above," Yami whispered, as he was lead down the hall. "Save me."

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"They will call you in when they are ready to see you," Bakura explained, buttoning up the last button on his dress shirt, finishing he glanced at his brother. The vampire was leaning against the wall beside the double doors leading into the dinning hall, ruby eyes fixed upon the floor. "Are you going to be alright?"

Grunting Yami shrugged before lifting his head and giving Bakura a forced smile, "Oh yes, because I am so looking forward to being humiliated by the people who made the decision that destroyed me. I'm absolutely peachy."

Frowning Bakura gripped the door handle, "I'm sorry Yami. I don't want you to have to meet them yet, I know how cruel they can be and how much damage they've already caused to you and the rest of the slayers. None of us that know you want you to have to go near them. But, unfortunately, we have no say in this."

"I know," Yami murmured. "They are planning something, and whatever it is, it is not in my favour believe me."

"Not likely. But, unfortunately, we can't do anything about that," patting Yami's shoulder briefly in comfort he pulled open the door. "I have to go in there now though, good luck." A stiff grunt was his answer, sighing he entered the room the double doors closing boisterously behind him.

Closing his eyes Yami bowed his head, lips moving in a silent prayer while he waited to be beckoned. 'Gods give me strength, I beg of you.'

Long minutes passed as he waited absently listening to the jovial chatter from within along with the cheerful piano and violin music. The merriness of the situation was a complete contrast to how he felt and what he was anticipating. Inhaling and exhaling in slow calming breaths he tapped his foot upon the floor he was becoming rapidly impatient and nervous.

One of the doors beside him suddenly swung open and a young darkly dressed man stepped out. The man turned to him and curled a finger at him, "The Elder's wish for your appearance now."

Giving a nod Yami moved passed the man and entered the brightly lit dinning hall. Immediately all eyes turned to him and an instant hush fell over the immense gathering of people around the tables and the double doors were slammed shut. Stopping Yami began to peer around only for the intense lights within the room to cease in their brilliance leaving him in a stark darkness.

Stunned he stood there for a moment allowing his eyes to rapidly adjust to the darkness around him, the only light currently guiding him was that of the moon light outside cascading into the room from the tall windows on either side of the room.

A deep voice resounded through the dimness of the room, the sound drawing him directly in front of him where he could make out a long table. Narrowing his eyes he allowed his senses to direct him to the centre of it, a single chair larger than the others around it stood out like a beacon. "Come forward."

A feeling of caution and uneasiness spread through him. Reluctantly he began to slowly trek forward nearly jumping when the two thick curtains around windows parallel with him were closed with a rather dramatic swish of material. Snarling he quickened his pace slightly, ignoring the noise around him as every curtain was closed as he passed by the specific window. Finally when the last one was close he found himself in utter darkness, the only thing guiding him was his vampiric senses plunging through the obscurity before him and allowing him to rapidly pinpoint images and shapes and eventually expressions upon the faces of those before and around him.

Standing still he glared forward at the first man that spoke. He was able to make out his appearance. A man in his late fifties, grey hair covered by a simple headdress and dark eyes trying to adjust to the lighting in the room. The man lifted his hand seemingly able to at least decipher where he was and curled a finger at him, "Step up onto the platform."

Doing so Yami cringed at the blinding light that instantly illuminated the platform from above. Blinking constantly he watched the Elder's cautiously, all ten men and women staring at him, all but three seeming to enjoy the fact that they were immensely annoying him.

"A little dramatic don't you think," Yami growled, crossing his arms and keeping his glare steady, holding back a grin as a few shuddered.

"On the contrary," chuckled the same man, his dark eyes locking with the vampires. "We find it quite appropriate and suiting. After all, you are so used to being in the spotlight."

Yami grunted, "It's definitely not voluntary or enjoyed."

"Indeed," said a female Elder, her voice disbelieving. Sharp eyes peered at Yami with distain as she folded her hands upon the table, leaning forward slightly. "Nonetheless, introductions are in order. Please use the manner's that I am sure you have been taught and properly introduce yourself to us."

Letting out a wry chuckle Yami shook his head, a smirk crossing his lips, "You seem to know everything about me so why should I waste the effort."

"Show some respect to those with seniority!" snapped the first man, his fists clenching upon the table.

"You do know that we could simply throw you out of this castle and back to Valick," hissed another.

Yami laughed deeply, shaking his head at the group of them, unable to resist any longer. "And doing so will destroy the only hope that you have left in destroying Valick and the vampires. That's absolutely brilliant," clapping his hands mockingly Yami continued to shake his head. "Just another mistake to add to your already suffering record."

"Enough!" growled out a voice from the end of the table, the man who spoke instantly rising to his feet. Yami averted his attention towards him, instantly seeing the similarity between West and him. He was very obviously perturbed by what was being said by his fellow Elder's. His fists were clenched in anger, his body was trembling, and his burning gaze was directed at his comrades. "Have all of you forgotten exactly why Yami is here. Show respect to him instead of provoking him. We need him whether you would like to admit to it or not."

The man glanced towards him, bowing his head slightly in a respectful manner, "I am Elder Wolf Bahru, it is an honour to finally meet you."

Following the man's example Yami bowed down his head, "It is an honour more for me than you," rising he sent an appreciative smile at the man before glancing back at the rest of the Elders.

A man rose beside Wolf, his appearance nearly identical to Seto save older and more stern, "I am Elder Akunadin Kaiba, you have already met my son."

"That I have," Yami replied. "Pleased to meet you sir."

The two women Elder's rose, the one whom had snapped at him earlier held her head aloft, her dark salt and pepper shaded hair pulled back into a tight bun. She glared heatedly at him, reaching up almost nervously to adjust the broach at her neck, "I am Elder Korah Dirk, third in Command."

Yami simply grunted at her, ignoring the snarl that was sent his way before turning to the other woman. She instantly smiled at him, her features surprisingly beautiful and flawless. Warm colour filled her skin, her hair sable and curly was pulled into a loose up-do, while soft blue eyes peered at him with interest. She beamed at him before bowing her head, "I am Elder Tawny Alera, the newest and youngest member."

He peered at her, taking in her appearance and luminous personality. _She must be the other Elder that Ryder mentioned; Her, Akunadin, and Wolf must be the ones that I can trust._ Returning her smile, though with less fervour, he replied, "Pleased to meet you as well Ma'am."

"See," Tawny said, pointedly peering down the table at the first man who spoke. "He does have manner's Elder Adrian, you just have to show the same to him. Not all vampires are barbarians as you so think."

"Silence Tawny," snapped Adrian, directing his heated stare at her. She did not back down, instead her grin broadened and she turned away from him. Yami held back a grin of admiration, she was feisty.

Adrian inhaled deeply, seemingly trying to calm himself before pointing to the other five Elder's. All of them were men seemingly in their fifties or sixties, all dark eyed and all staring him down with menacing gazes. "These are the Elder's Azenus, Kerwen, Mayon, and my Second in Command, Elder Birsha."

Birsha grinned at Yami devilishly, his grey eyes flashing with malice. Holding back a shudder Yami narrowed his eyes at the man and scowled before turning back to Adrian. Sighing in reluctance he introduced himself, his voice resistant, "I am Yami Al Fahr, son of the former slayer's Yulene and Ramsey Al Fahr and younger brother to Bakura one of the slayer's that is currently operating from this building."

"Ah, Yulene and Ramsey," Birsha chuckled slightly, taking hold of a wine glass before him and turning his wrist sloshing the liquid around before taking a swig. "I nearly forgot about those two, they were sent to live in a nearby village when you were born were they not. Stripped entirely of their status. Pity, they were such good slayers before they had you. Valuable assets."

Muscles going taunt Yami held back to urge to strangle the man, fists clenching at his sides and eyes narrowing to thin slits, "They were sent away to the village by the order's of the Elder's. It was that decision that put us in this predicament."

"You being bitten has nothing to do with that decision," Korah interjected. "It has everything to do with the fact that your parents did not protect you properly."

Throwing his head back Yami let a deep chilling laugh escape him, staring at her Yami shook his head, "That's rich. You make the decision to keep me as far away from the protection of the slayers and blame that upon my family. My parent's did everything that they could that night to protect me, as did my brother, Seto, and Blade. But they stood absolutely no chance against the vast amount of vampires that Valick brought with him. It's not their fault that they could not call for back-up when it was heavily needed!"

"What about the attack the other day?" pressed Adrian, leaning back in his seat.

"What about it!?" Yami snapped. Suddenly he felt uneasy and cold. The hairs upon the back of his neck began to stand up, his skin prickling at the sensation of being watched by familiar but menacing eyes. Holding back a shiver he glanced quickly around him, trying to find a familiar face in the small gathering around him. Nothing.

"You brought the enemy to our doorstep," Adrian stated, crossing his arms and smirking. "Your arrival here has only caused us problems and losses. Five men have died in the last few days, one used to be one of our best slayers and the other was our best medical slayer in the field."

Yami felt tears come to his eyes, he knew exactly who that medical slayer had been, "A slayer that you abandoned! Angel was left out in the dark to die when he was found and turned by Valick."

"Ah, so you were close with him," smiled Birsha.

Rounding on his Yami growled, "What does that have to do with anything."

Birsha shrugged absently, his grin ever widening, "So you let a friend die, instead of surrendering yourself you let him die."

Stunned at the accusation Yami felt his body trembling as he resisted ripping the man to pieces, "I tried to save him."

"Well, you failed miserably," Adrian added. "He is dead, along with four other's."

A sudden movement upon the ceiling drew Yami's attention upward, a blur of black sped from one corner to the other. It moved at a rapid speed, seeming to be a shadow moving with changing light. The figure stopped in one of the corners and blended in just as Birsha yelled out, regaining his attention.

"Their blood is upon your hand's vampire."

"Oh Yami," called out a familiar mocking voice from above drawing everyones attention upward.

Yami let out a gasp in shock at seeing Frost looming upon the ceiling directly above him, pearly fangs flashing in the spotlight. "YOU!"

"Missed me?" laughed Frost before launching himself from the ceiling, claws bared and directed at his target.

Yami stood still, staring up at Frost as the vampire dropped towards him, screams from those within the room echoing within his ears.

**A/N:**_ Again, really sorry for how long this took, life has kinda intervened lately. Hope that you enjoyed it. _


End file.
